


The JangoObiMaul AU

by Millberry_5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (hate sex is only for first chapter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Gags, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spitroasting, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Teasing, Vibrators, kind of more explanation in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/pseuds/Millberry_5
Summary: What it says on the tin. The JangoObiMaul fic that I wrote for subobi week now has a continuation. A Jango-lives, Maul-gets-his-legs-back AU that is somehow not crack.First chapter is the original subobi week entry wherein Jango decides to hunt Obi for the CIS by tracking Maul and they all end up stuck in a mine shaft with no room to fight. This does not mean there is no room to fuck.The gffa starts to take a different path from that point on. These three continue to have sex through these changes
Relationships: Jango Fett/Darth Maul, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 82
Kudos: 589





	1. The Beginning of This Whole Dang Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat from the original (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019689/chapters/52838245): if you read this, it's your own dang fault and I offer no apologies.  
> If you read this during subobi week, this is exactly what you read before, new content is in the next chapter.

Jango sighed and reached over to close the viewport, not needing to hear the additional sounds from the mining shaft when the only view they got was rock, stone, and more minerals. The sound made the man directly in front of him flinch. Or maybe it was the growl of the third occupant in their little cage.

The mining basket was only designed for one person, plus maybe a backpack, not three grown men, so they were all sandwiched together in a row.

This hadn’t been in any of his plans when he started hunting Kenobi, but the other two had been so caught up in their fight that they apparently couldn’t think enough to stop them all from getting trapped in here.

Jango moved his head so he could look around Kenobi at the red and black zabrak he’d tracked, betting on the other was drawing Kenobi to him, “Do you know how long it will take for this to hit the surface?” he asked, tone bored.

The zabrak stopped growling to spare him a glance, glaring for second before answering “about half an hour,” his glare shifted over to Kenobi, “plenty of time to make you bleed, Kenobi,” he snarled. Jango heard him shifting, probably preparing to strike.

“Really, Maul? Couldn’t you let this lie for at least one half-hour?” Kenobi asked, almost rhetorical in his disdain.

“Not to mention, you’re not going to get that much of a duel in here,” Jango added. Maul – as was apparently the Zabrak’s name – had said some things that indicated he was looking for a proper match.

When the man glanced between him and Kenobi before seeming to relax a bit, growl lowering in volume, Jango couldn’t help but wonder why Kenobi didn’t try to leverage that himself.

“Why _are_ you here?” Kenobi asked, twisting his neck so he could look at Jango somewhat.

“Why don’t you guess,” Jango offered. Kenobi hummed, thinking for a moment.

“All right, is the bounty on me or him?” Kenobi asked, tilting his head at Maul.

“You,” Jango answered honestly. When Maul looked at him appraisingly he added, “alive.”

Maul tsked before growling again, body tensing as he became highly irate again.

“Why do you want him dead so badly?” Jango asked Maul, “Not that I don’t understand the impulse, he is quite annoying. You seem much more enthusiastic about it than even Ventress does, is all. Have you tried ignoring him to see if he’ll go away?” he continued, leaning forward a bit so that his chin was basically resting on Kenobi’s shoulder. Kenobi didn’t move, apparently not wanting to lean towards Maul more than he wanted to get away from Jango, even as he tensed and scoffed. Good to know.

Maul fixed him with a glare that made his earlier one look like it belonged on a tooka plush before opening his mouth. He looked like he was about to yell, but then apparently thought better of it, letting it close partially before speaking at a normal volume, “I have hated him since he defeated me, all those years ago. I have sworn vengeance. And no weak Jedi or hunter with a few flashy tricks will be getting in my way,” he declared.

“Just that? He’s beaten a lot of people in fights. Hells, look at Grevieous. Or Dooku. Most members of the bounty hunters’ guild have more defeats under their belt. You don’t see them threatening to destroy planetary resources. And they have much worse track records than you,” Jango commented.

“Do you always talk so much?” Maul snarled.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Jango glared at Kenobi, not that the man could see it through the helmet, “you’re a special case, Kenobi. You’re annoying enough that I talk in the hopes of not having to listen to you as much,” Jango explained, poking Kenobi in the cheek.

Obi-Wan huffed and adjusted until he could swat Jango’s hand away, trapped by Jango’s helmet on the other side of his face. Maul was looking at him appraisingly again.

“True, he is quite infuriating in personality, as well as actions. I can see why others wish to fight him as well. But he defeated me many years ago, and I have since been forced to live without purpose because of that. My master cast me out at such a failure,” Maul said, like he was resigned to an earned eternity in hell, instead of apparently just being fired.

“First, I bisected you. I thought you were dead and your Sith master probably did too. Second, if he casts you out for losing one fight then I’m not sure it wasn’t a good thing if it got you away from them. Third, following that, since I beat you and your master washed their hands of you, you’ve gotten your limbs regrown, not lost anymore, gained a brother and a mother of sorts, and the only fights I’m aware of that you’ve been in are ones you picked,” Kenobi said, disdain clear in his voice. Jango was no longer certain it wasn’t warranted.

“And yet! You, the victor, still sit at the weak Jedi’s feet. The fact that a being so beneath me – at the heel of the Republic, the beck and call of pathetic senate masters, with no grand purpose – defeated me is intolerable,” Maul ranted, almost frenzied.

“So it’s the fact that he’s still a Jedi after beating you that you hate?” Jango asked, unimpressed if that was the case.

“The fact that ever was a Jedi and dared to beat me! Jedi are weak, they make themselves such on purpose. Compared to the glory of the Sith-”

“So if he was another Sith, what would you do?” Jango interrupted. And he thought he had hang-ups about Jetii.

The question seemed to stop Maul’s brain in its tracks, the younger man looking at Jango in shock, before his brow furrowed, confused and hard at thought. Kenobi looked over at him incredulously.

“A Sith master would not have been that weak,” Maul finally said, sounding vaguely offended.

“Most force users who have finished their training are stronger than a padawan, Maul,” Kenobi said, rolling his eyes. Maul growled back at him.

“I suppose I would have relished, after I recovered, in fighting against him,” Maul said, contemplative, “Or perhaps I would have approached him to take down my master, as is the way of the Sith,” he continued, putting his appraising gaze on Kenobi for once.

Kenobi startled, looking confused and offended.

“As much as we’d all like to kill the Sith master helping orchestrate this war,” Kenobi said, and that piece of information certainly helped explain some things Jango had noticed while working for the Separatists, “I’m not exactly in the mood to abandon all I’ve known and my beliefs to get myself killed on the dark side with you.”

Kenobi certainly knew how to make an art out of eyerolls, Jango would give him that.

“So you’re more upset that the duel freed you and Kenobi continued to be a Jedi, than that your master abandoned you for being beaten by Kenobi,” Jango conjectured. Maul certainly hadn’t disagreed with Kenobi’s description of the situation, including his improvement since he was beaten.

Maul tore his gaze from Obi-Wan to glower at him. It took a few seconds for his glare to shift to confusion, then another contemplative look, before finally settling on a calm, calculating gaze.

“That seems to be accurate. But the fact remains that I would rather kill the Jedi that defeated me, since he will not be joining the glory of the Sith anytime soon,” Maul explained, a bit of disdain finally appearing in his voice as well.

“Or, you could fight him when he gets in your way and appreciate his skills, as well as a few other things,” Jango said, mischievous, as he carefully and purposefully reached down and around to grab Kenobi’s hips.

“Fett,” Kenobi said, voice hard in warning. Not that there was much he could do at the moment. Maul looked down at Jango’s hands, before raising his eyes again to flick his gaze between the two of them.

“I thought people only did that for those they were weak for,” he said, suspicious.

“That can be a reason. Or just for fun. Or to relieve stress. Clear the air. Plenty of reasons,” Jango responded, voice carefully casual.

Maul looked Kenobi up and down, coming back to the spot where Jango had his hands multiple times, expression cautious but interested.

“It should at least get him to make some good faces, maybe even sounds, or maybe even shut up. At least if you can do it well,” Jango said, choosing his words carefully. Sex would at least make this situation a little more fun.

Maul licked his lips in much more obvious interest as he thought that over.

“I am right here, you know,” Kenobi said with a scoff, jerking his shoulders back to try to dislodge Jango’s hands.

“Oh yes, you are,” Jango said, faux surprise used to tease Kenobi, “how convenient. Want to have sex? It’s not like we’ll have anything better to do for a while.”

“No, Jango, I am not going to have sex with a man trying to abduct me and a man trying to kill me. Try again when you’re not on Dooku’s payroll,” Kenobi said, which didn’t actually mean he was opposed to him and Maul themselves, Jango noticed.

“I mean, I only took this job to get away from the jerks at the guild for a few weeks. Boba could always pretend he’s sick again. Dooku knows I tend to destroy things, including people, if I don’t get to leave when that happens,” Jango explained, putting his left hand back on Kenobi’s hip. The man let it stay. Jango looked up meaningfully at Maul.

Maul just shrugged back at them and folded his arms, apparently not going to help his own case.

“Although I’m a bit surprised, Kenobi, that you didn’t jump on the chance as soon as I suggested it. Maul’s been trying to kill for how long? Using how many techniques the Republic finds troublesome? This could be a chance to finally get him to stop causing evacuations by setting towns on fire,” Jango prodded. Maul remained silent, not disagreeing with him.

Kenobi was also silent for a moment before responding, “What do you get out of this, Fett? How is a change of heart going to benefit you now?” Kenobi said. Jango hummed and slowly slid his other hand back onto Kenobi’s hip.

“Like I said, I took this job because I felt trapped with the other hunters. Now I’m trapped with you two. Might as well have fun while I’m stuck here,” Kenobi remained silent, “seriously, between the two of you, this bounty isn’t worth it. I’m going to use this bounty and Boba as an excuse to get away for a while, regardless of what happens until we get to the surface,” Jango continued.

Kenobi was still silent for another long moment.

“Alright,” he finally said. Jango grinned behind his helmet.

Jango slipped his hands down and under Kenobi’s various tops and into his pants to cup his crotch. At least he seemed to only have tight pants and underwear on the bottom.

He looked back up at Maul, “any preferences for what you want?” he asked, starting to massage the soft cock, pleased when Kenobi squirmed a little bit at the stimulation.

Maul shrugged, “If I have any, I don’t particularly know them,” which was as vague and cryptic as all force users seemed to speak.

He and Kenobi both stilled and observed Maul.

“Maul… have you… ever had sex?” Kenobi asked. Maul shrugged again.

“I took care of my own needs, upon the rare occasion they needed to be taken care of,” Maul said. So at least he knew enough to masturbate. Jango figured that was better than nothing.

“Well, if the way he flirts is any indication, Kenobi should be a good first lay, at least,” Jango said, both sincere and teasing. Kenobi scoffed even as he started blushing. Maul looked suspicious.

Kenobi pulled Jango’s hands out of his pants before exclaiming, “oh just come over he-” and cut himself off as he fisted Maul’s black robes and drew them together.

It took a moment for Maul to return the kiss, then another for them to figure out how to really kiss each other, especially since it seemed like Kenobi had gone straight for tongues.

Maul drew them backwards so that his back was against the basket’s walls, drawing Kenobi into one of the more aggressive embraces that Jango had ever seen, and leaving Jango a bit more space to work as Kenobi started grinding their hips together.

Jango indulged himself by massaging Kenobi’s ass cheeks for a moment, nice and firm for a human, while keeping the fleshy softness that made humans and near-humans preferable to Jango. The move garnered him a nice drawn-out moan from Kenobi.

“The flirting really isn’t an act, is it? You seem ready to jump down anybody’s pants once they’re not an enemy,” Jango teased, sliding his still gloved hands into Kenobi’s underwear.

Maul broke their kiss, panting a bit more than Kenobi.

“Not everyone, just those who seem interesting enough,” the man replied, punctuating his statement with another grind of his hips. Maul ground back this time, apparently finally understanding the point of the friction.

“Oh? Find us interesting, do you?” Jango continued, giving those nice cheeks another squeeze.

“Well, I have been accused of lacking taste several times,” Kenobi sassed back, trying and failing to sound completely unaffected. Jango chuckled at that.

“At least your taste is fun, then,” he replied.

Then he glanced over Kenobi’s shoulder and watched Maul for a moment.

“You might want to try playing with him. Should get his face to look a bit better, at least,” Jango commented. When Maul looked at him confusedly, he clarified, “his cock. Not many can orgasm just from kissing and taking it up the ass.”

He idly brushed a finger between Kenobi’s cheeks, across his hole. Kenobi shuddered before pushing back against him a bit.

“I’m not taking much of anything up the ass, let alone coming from it, without lube,” Kenobi responded before gasping as Maul started stroking his cock.

Jango supposed it was a fair boundary, but he only had an all-purpose, mechanical oil in his belt. Not exactly the best idea.

“Smallest left pocket,” Kenobi said.

Jango took a hand out of Kenobi’s pants and fumbled for the correct pocket, incredulous and bemused when he did indeed pull out a small bottle of lube.

“Anakin tends to lose his in battle, I sneak a new one into an extra obi when he’s not looking,” Kenobi explained.

Jango snorted before freeing his other hand and unscrewing the bottle, taking a moment to glance at the label.

“Pears?” Jango asked, incredulous. Scented lube was usually silly, in his opinion. It seemed more absurd for Kenobi to have pear-scented lube than it did for a Jedi master to have any lube on them at all.

“He thinks it’s romantic, for some reason. He has also never been accused of good taste,” Kenobi said, sounding a bit more put together. And that wouldn’t do, not at all.

“I usually find an angle closer to this,” Jango explained as he casually moved Maul’s arm while the smaller man continued stoking Kenobi’s cock, “works better on partners.”

Maul hummed as he tried the new angle, and Jango’s helmet picked up the sound of Kenobi breathing in a bit more harshly.

“That feel any better, Kenobi? It’s nice that you’re not trying to rush him, but actually reacting will probably teach him a lot better,” Jango commented, putting his speakers right by Kenobi’s ear.

Maul gave Kenobi a good solid stroke down and squeezed a bit at the base, which got him a moan in return. Jango chuckled and pushed Kenobi forward a little, letting the two fall into another make out session while he started lubing up his fingers.

He wondered when the last time Kenobi had taken it up the ass was, how tight he would be. He was in high demand during this war, and he certainly didn’t get any when he was captured.

Then again, war was usually a game of hurry up and wait. It could get quite boring. Had he bedded any of Jango’s clones?

Unlikely, given how much Kenobi liked to talk up ethics and the Jedi code. He probably wouldn’t dare with the chain of command issues. That didn’t mean Jango couldn’t leave enough of an impression that Kenobi wouldn’t be able to look at a clone without thinking of him and taking it up the ass.

Jango smiled at his new, self-inflicted challenge.

He worked one finger in fairly easily, causing Kenobi to groan. He and Maul hadn’t broken their kiss, so it looked like Maul had already figured out how to breathe. He seemed a pretty quick learner.

Given the way Maul was holding onto Kenobi’s tunics, it looked like he’d also learned how to take control fairly quickly.

Jango worked his finger in and out a few times before adding a second on another thrust in, this one going in just as easily as the first. Kenobi moaned, a debauched sound, despite still being muffled.

Maul finally broke the kiss, looking at Kenobi in an almost calculating way, despite the dilated pupils, before attaching himself to the man’s neck to kiss there, making the Jedi groan within seconds.

“Do you like this Kenobi? Held at the front, hands working your ass and cock as you we make you just stand there?” Jango asked.

“Ye-yes,” Kenobi answered, panting. Jango noticed when one of his ministrations had Kenobi sucking in a small breath.

“And how do the gloves feel? Ever had someone stick their gloved hand up your ass?” Jango asked, working that spot even more to sensitize it.

“N-no,” Kenobi replied, stuttering and slurring his words, “very new, feels- feels different,” he sucked in a breath, “feels good,” he said, a bit more cohesively.

Jango narrowed his eyes at that and quickly checked to see what Maul was doing.

Kenobi’s neck was obviously going to have a few bruises, Maul was using too much teeth.

“Pain can be fun, Kenobi certainly seems up for it,” if the way the man had been groaning was any indication, at least, “but it does also tend to ground people,” Jango explained. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for a grounded Kenobi, he could go back to being sassy the next time they fought.

Maul stopped and looked at him questioningly, one hand still holding Kenobi against him as his other hand went back down to Kenobi’s cock.

“People usually groan when they have sex. That would imply that it’s always supposed to be painful,” Maul said, voice blandly curious and casual.

Jango decided to shelve all the implications those two sentences brought about. He suspected that thinking about them would kill any chance of him staying aroused.

“Groans of pleasure are very much a thing. One that happens very frequently when having good sex. Isn’t that right, Kenobi?” Jango prodded, hooking his fingers a little bit to finally press directly on Kenobi’s prostate.

The moan Kenobi let out in response couldn’t have been better if he’d rehearsed it.

“See? Pleasure alone can get some very nice sounds from people. And faces,” Jango said, letting his grin slip into his tone.

He tapped Kenobi’s prostate twice more.

“Dammit, Fett! We’re not going be stuck in here all day. If you’re going to fuck me, just do it already,” Kenobi grit out.

Jango slid his hand out and started messaging Kenobi’s ass again, “Oh? Do you want me to fuck you then? Right here and now?” he teased.

“Oh for-” Kenobi cut himself off with a whine as Maul apparently did something, “Yes! Please! Please just fuck me already!” Kenobi begged, head bowing forward as he gasped and grasped Maul’s robes even tighter. Maul really did learn quickly.

Jango grinned as he removed his hands to unclasp one side of his codpiece, then undid the slit in his bodysuit, before finally pulling out what Kenobi was begging so prettily for.

He quickly covered his cock with a bit more lube, not much, part of the reason he usually spent so long fingering was to lube up his partners anyways.

Kenobi was just tight enough to put a nice amount of pressure and tension on him without being hard to actually slide into, let alone making Jango have to worry about injuring him.

“At least it hasn’t been too long since someone else has been up here,” Jango commented as he slowly finished pushing in, hands back on Kenobi’s hips.

Kenobi scoffed before letting out another moan. Jango decided Maul didn’t need him to keep track of his progress anymore.

“Oh? It has been a while, then? You’re taking me so well, though. Some _thing_ else? Which do you prefer? Toys? Or do you just stick your own fingers up here between battles?” Jango asked, not wanting to resist the chance to tease more. Kenobi blushed at his last question.

“Hmm… Maybe you should try it with a glove on, next time.”

Jango started thrusting in and out, making Kenobi rock with him, and, by extension, Maul.

It took less than a minute for Kenobi to start _keening_ , and Jango knew he’d have to figure out a way to do this again in some fashion just for that noise alone. Especially with the extra thrill that came specifically from him making Kenobi make that noise.

Kenobi came first, dragging Maul into another kiss that did very little to muffle his nice sounds, moans and whines and a few more keens. The sounds plus the sensation of Kenobi clenching down on him was enough to make Jango come half a minute later, spilling into Kenobi.

Maul broke their kiss and Kenobi just stood there, panting quietly, apparently spent.

It had probably been too long since he’d gotten any actual attention, in this sense.

Jango saw Maul shift until he could stick a hand into the folds of his pants, where it remained long enough for Jango to remember that Maul hadn’t come yet. He reached across Kenobi and put his hand on Maul’s arm.

“Not that I’ll stop you if that’s how you want to do it, but don’t you want to try him out?” Jango asked, tilting his head to indicate Kenobi. Maul paused and looked at Kenobi cautiously, tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

“Not that I’m opposed, but turning around in here is rather difficult,” Kenobi said, in a tone that might have been supposed to be a bored drawl, if it hadn’t been so slurred.

“Indeed, never mind kneeling,” Jango commented back, glad that his voice was still put together enough that his helmet made him sound almost normal.

“Still, I’m sure we can make something work that doesn’t involve figuring out turning around,” Jango continued, “Hmm… I think there’s enough room to tilt a bit, but we’d still need a bit more leverage…”

Jango quickly ran through the supplies he had on him before coming up with an idea that brought a truly wicked grin to his face. He pulled out of Kenobi, tucked himself away, and reattached his codpiece before grabbing a pair of his cuffs and shuffling so that he was holding them in front of Kenobi.

“I do think I have a solution, though. If you would be so kind, Kenobi,” he said, sure that the other two could hear the wicked grin on his face as well as feel it in the force.

“I’m not that out of it, Fett,” Kenobi scoffed, voice still a bit slurred.

“Come on, Kenobi, they’re regular cuffs. You’d be able to get yourself out of them, even if I was intending to keep you in them,” which was a very pretty image, but not a thought Jango had the opportunity to explore at the moment.

“I fail to see how this would solve our space problem,” Maul commented, less effected than Kenobi, but more obviously hot and bothered than Jango.

Jango looked up at him, grinning behind his helmet.

“I connect the cuffs to the ceiling, Kenobi gets pushed up and back, tilting him, between the three of us we push his hips forward, tilting him more, then gravity does the rest to give you a nice angle to fuck his hole on,” Jango explained glibly. Jango felt Kenobi’s breath hitch a bit at the idea, excited.

Well, he’d suspected, but it was nice to confirm that Kenobi actually liked getting dominated like this.

Maul didn’t outwardly react much, but Jango could see, barely in the dim light, his pupils dilate a bit more in arousal. He couldn’t blame the younger man, the idea of chaining Kenobi up and having his way with him was a potent one.

“So, Maul, want to try? Not the most usual first fuck, but I think you’d be up for the challenge, if you want,” Jango prodded.

Maul reached a hand out and put it on Kenobi’s hip, possessive, “yes. I think that would be… nice,” Maul said after a moment. The last word was almost hesitant, like Maul was unused to saying it. Jango quickly put that thought away for later as well.

Jango tapped the cuffs against Kenobi’s stomach, “well?”

“Oh, alright, but if it doesn’t work, we stop and figure something else out,” Kenobi said, tsking. Jango finally took time to notice the nice blush covering most of Kenobi’s face and neck. It even reached the top of his ears, cutely enough.

Jango tugged Kenobi’s hands above his head before putting the cuffs on, quite liking the look of Kenobi just holding his hands out and letting Jango restrain him. If only actually capturing him was so easy.

He fiddled with his gauntlets and aimed before quickly sinking a cable into the ceiling a bit behind his head. He cut the line with enough spare length to tie Kenobi up before grabbing the man’s cuffed wrist and pulling him back and up to do just that.

He tugged on the wrists to test the give of the cable and, satisfied, let himself enjoy having Kenobi being forced further back against his chest, unable to move away.

“We probably should have pulled your pants down first,” Jango commented as he wrapped an arm around Kenobi’s waist.

Maul made some motion with his hand before Jango heard fabric moving and looked down to see the Kenobi’s pants had indeed been pulled down the rest of the way to his ankles. Force users.

“That works. So if you just get between his legs,” Jango said as he used his other hand to push Kenobi’s hips forward, causing Maul to almost stumble in between them, effectively trapping Kenobi’s clothes-locked legs around Maul, “we should be able to get a good enough angle for you to fuck him out.”

“Might be easier if you let me keep my feet on the ground,” Kenobi huffed, sounding far too composed again for Jango’s taste.

“Perhaps, or perhaps it just lets us set the pace a bit more. You were making some sounds that sounded nicer than your words earlier, I quite like the idea of you making just those again,” Jango said.

“Those were… more enjoyable than hearing him talking,” Maul said, still a bit uncertain of how he was supposed to talk in this situation. Jango looked up at him, almost wishing he had his helmet off so he could give the younger man a reassuring smile or wink.

Instead, he unwrapped the arm around Kenobi’s waist and grabbed the lube from where he had stashed it on his belt, handing it over to Maul.

Maul lathered his cock with unpracticed movements, and erred on the side of over-lubing, in Jango’s opinions, especially since Kenobi already had gotten quite a bit of lube and semen and experience in him. But Jango wasn’t going to dissuade overly cautious habits for this sort of thing, especially since Maul was a true novice in sex.

Maul handed back the lube before lining himself up and slowly slipping in, hands on Kenobi’s hips.

Kenobi’s leg started twitching and Jango wrapped his arm around the man’s waist again to keep him still. Kenobi let out two small whimpers but continued to try to hold still.

Maul finally pushed all the way in and let out a shuddering breath.

“So I just… move back and forth?” Maul asked, still buried balls deep.

“Yep. Pretty simple. There can be more, but to start you should probably just work on the basic motion. Try out a few different paces. I’m sure he won’t mind, will you, Kenobi?” Jango explained. Kenobi just took a deep breath in.

Jango removed the hand helping to hold up his hips, bringing Kenobi tighter against him with his other arm, and tugged Kenobi’s head up by his hair.

“Well? You don’t mind Maul using you as a tester, do you? You’ll just let him pick whatever pace so long as he fucks you, right?” Jango prodded, letting his voice drop into the sort of tone that affected most people, regardless of if he was threatening or bedding them.

“Yes, please. Your pace, any pace. Please, just fuck me!” Kenobi begged, words already starting to slur again. Jango wondered bemusedly if it was the cock stuffed in him refusing to move or the hair pulling was making him more desperate.

Maul slowly started moving again, keeping what looked like an excruciatingly sedate pace to Jango, before eventually speeding up to the point that Kenobi, and maybe the whole basket, was rocking in a shuddering manner, what with the rigged restraints limiting any stabilization Kenobi might have tried.

Eventually, Maul settled into an impressively consistent, medium pace. An impressive show of athleticism and discipline, if a bit mechanical for sex.

It was enough to keep Kenobi moaning, however. Jango used his free hand to reach around and play with Kenobi’s cock, pleasantly surprised to find it already hard again. Kenobi wasn’t that much younger than him, after all.

“You really are quite eager for us, aren’t you, jeti’ika?” Jango asked, cupping Kenobi’s balls and giving them a pleasurable squeeze.

“Stew- Stewjoni,” Kenobi stuttered out between moans. Which did explain a bit of Kenobi’s… everything.

Jango hummed in response and started lazily stroking Kenobi’s cock, which was rewarded with a few mewls, of all things.

Kenobi was probably the most fun lay he’d have in a while, and the cute sounds just kept making it better.

Maul swore low under his breath as he came, hands spasming a bit in his first visible lapse of control. His last few thrusts were harder, at a slightly different angle, and Jango gave a few firmer strokes of Kenobi’s cock as they seemed to hit his prostate and make him fall apart more. Kenobi came only a few seconds later.

Kenobi went limp, his head rolling back onto Jango’s shoulder, as his orgasm finished, panting. Jango noted how glazed his eyes were, pupils still dilated as large as a tooka’s.

Jango cooed. Poor, defenseless Jedi.

Kenobi didn’t react. The man really was out of it. Jango dropped the teasing attitude.

“So, sex. Thoughts?” Jango asked. Maul was also panting a bit, but obviously coherent, especially compared to Kenobi.

“Better than watching made it seem,” Maul observed. Jango snorted.

“A lot of the galaxy seems to know kriff-all about sex. Anyone tries to tell you that it has to be done a certain way and nothing else is an option is an idiot or a conman,” Jango remarked. Maul seemed to consider this before nodding.

“So, what now?” Maul asked, looking down at where he was still connected to Kenobi cautiously again.

“Aftercare is what you’re supposed to do, unless you’re planning on being a bad partner or arranged something beforehand,” Jango explained. Because, once again, if Maul was going to this much of a novice, Jango was going to help the galaxy have one less idiot when it came to sex.

Jango reached a hand up and started petting Kenobi’s hair. From what he could tell through the glove, it seemed as soft as it looked. And Kenobi seemed to push back into the hand, seeking contact.

“Aftercare?” had anyone even given this kid a single lecture on what good, safe sex was?

“help take each other down from the hormones and make sure everyone’s okay. In better circumstances also probably rehydrating, although I doubt we’ll be doing much of that or anything else in the last ten minutes of this,” Jango commented. Maul looked like he was processing the information before he looked down and slowly slid out.

“I will not require any, then,” Maul said. Which was ridiculous, but Jango suspected, given the man’s tone, that he wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise.

Oh well, Kenobi was nice and warm even through his armor and bodysuit, and Jango had always appreciated a good cuddle after sex.

Kenobi, in his still blissed out state, didn’t seem to mind.

That was actually a bit concerning.

“He seems to have hit an empathetic peak. He’ll come down in about five minutes,” Maul said, like he was reading Jango’s mind. Kriffing force users.

Jango cut the cable holding Kenobi’s hands up and Maul casually moved their arc so he wouldn’t be hit before letting them fall down, hitting the sides of the basket.

“So, what’s your plan now?” Jango asked. Maul looked up at him questioningly.

“Since you don’t want to kill him anymore, what’s your plan?” Jango clarified.

“What makes you think I won’t try to kill him again as soon as we get out of here?” Maul responded, voice hard. Jango rolled his eyes, not having any reason to hide it behind his helmet.

“And if you are? What after? You’re not Republic or Separatist, you seem to have no motivation besides killing Kenobi, but you don’t seem the sort to kill yourself after finishing your business,” Jango said, keeping his voice level and far more casual than Maul’s.

Maul leveled a calculating glare at him, “It is time for the Sith to reappear in the galaxy. I will raise the Sith back into our deserved glory with my brother, free of the artificial chains my master and the rest of the line of Bane have addled us with.”

Sounded like more force nonsense. Still, that seemed to be a constant in the galaxy that Jango would just have to deal with. And if the Maul’s former master was who he was starting to suspect they were, then this could be useful.

“And what would you say to working separate from the Republic and CIS to build this new Sith?” he asked. Maul’s glare lessened into a more neutral calculating look.

“Are you proposing an alliance?” Maul asked, a smile starting to tug on his lips.

“So it would seem. I know a place that could use some freeing,” freedom seemed something Maul both had, desired, and was still searching for, “from many influences, including the Republic and Separatists. You could have a place there to do as you please,” Jango offered. Maul narrowed his eyes again.

“And what, after my initial assistance in taking back over, would you get out of this alliance?” Maul asked. He wasn’t just a quick learner, then, also very smart. Jango shrugged.

“Can’t seem to go very far in this galaxy without running into force users and their drama. I’d rather pick which ones my people are dealing with. Especially if they’re willing to take care of any other force users who might start getting ideas,” Jango posited. There was a long history between Sith and Mandalorians. Sometimes the type of Sith didn’t even try to betray them. Jango thought he could afford to give Maul a chance.

“And what about him?” Maul asked, tilting his head at Kenobi, who was still enjoying Jango’s ministrations, but also seemed to be getting breath back to normal. They probably didn’t have long.

“Do you actually still want to kill him?” Jango asked. As fun as he found teasing the man, especially now that he’d gotten to try it outside of the battlefield, he was probably willing to let Maul kill Kenobi to guarantee this alliance, to help get Mandalore back.

“No,” Maul replied before shrugging, “at least not this time. I may change my mind back in the future, of course, but not right now.”

Jango nodded, “don’t have an exact plan for him yet. But right now I think I want to let him go. Let him cause some more trouble for Dooku,” Jango said.

The CIS seemed to be at the point where they didn’t really need Dooku, even if their military would take a hit. Jango had started biding his time to find an opportunity to kill the man for the past month. Letting Kenobi cause him more trouble was something he was more than willing to do.

“That is acceptable for now, then,” Maul agreed.

“Fantastic. I look forward to working with you, Maul,” Jango said, stopping his petting to hold his hand out.

“Likewise, Fett,” Maul replied, returning the gesture and shaking hands with him.

Jango went back to petting Kenobi, even as the man started making little sounds again, like he was waking up.

He had a feeling that the galaxy was in no way prepared for their alliance.


	2. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango and Maul have big plans, which are going well. But they're also going slow. They decide to get some more press by destroying a secret Separatist facility that does enough bad stuff that Dooku will have to denounce it once people hear about it getting blown up. Before they can finish blowing it up, however, they run into a particular trouble-magnet prisoner again. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the reason for the dubcon tag.  
> Explanation: Obi-Wan gets drugged in interrogation, once he and Jango and Maul get away, they somewhat consensually decide to help Obi-Wan get some relief by having sex. Obi-Wan consents but he also was getting really anxious and horny because of the drugs which do make him have not the clearest memories once he stops concentrating.

Maul signaled to Jango as the guards finally patrolled far enough away that they wouldn’t be heard. Jango quickly dashed out of his hiding spot and over to the door, agile, powerful, and quiet as a stalking nexus.

The man made quick work of the lock and Maul dashed across the few meters of open space and in through the door, quickly taking stock of the hallway they’d entered, watching Jango’s back as he closed the door and made it seem like nothing untoward had occurred.

Maul found himself excited to dispel the illusion once they’d wrecked enough chaos to their target.

* * *

Obi-Wan straightened up as soon as he heard the door start to open, adopting a casual air that would no doubt annoy his next interrogator.

He recognized the Zygerrian, Commander Parnell, as she came in. It really did feel quite odd to have to rely solely on his eyes and ears for identification. He gave her a cocky smile, just small enough to maintain his reputation of a high-class demeanor.

Her body language opened a bit, preening, and her pupils widened a little in interest, even as she rolled them.

“So, my dear, what questions will I not be answering today?” he asked as she sat down across the table from him.

Parnell gave him a sadistic smile as two guards filed in, followed by a machine, a probe droid, and crossed the room to where he was still strapped to his force-damned chair by the waist. They both walked behind his chair and each took a side, grabbing a shoulder and wrist to pin him more thoroughly as the droid moved to hover above and in front of him.

“You’ll be answering all of them, actually. Me and my friends here will make sure of that,” Parnell purred, smile growing teeth.

Obi-Wan glanced between the hands, the droid, and her face, fortifying himself as much as he could, mind racing between all the possibilities that the droid could have been outfitted with, “you, two friends, and a droid? Well, I’m certainly popular today, aren’t I?” he said, expertly keeping his voice unaffected.

“Oh, you have no idea. But you will very soon, _my dear_ ,” Parnell responded, grin still sadistic as the droid moved an arm equipped with a hypo towards him.

* * *

Jango met up with him right on time and tossed him a copy of the data the man had sliced. Maul pocketed it before speaking.

“The explosives are all set, except for the central ones, as planned. Had to take out a few guards, the bodies are as out of the way as I could manage, estimate twenty minutes for them to sound the alarm,” he explained briskly. Jango nodded and turned, Maul followed him until they reached the access point.

“What is it with you and vents anyways?” Jango asked as he started unscrewing the vent’s cover. He still felt mainly neutral in the force, but with a slightly amused veneer.

“They’re efficient, go everywhere, and aren’t usually monitored. If we have to get down to a basement to set up explosives, there really is no better way,” Maul explained, fondly exasperated at the renewal of this particular discussion. Fond exasperation was still a fairly new emotion for him, but one that he found he didn’t particularly mind when it came to Savage or Jango or Boba.

* * *

Her earpiece wouldn’t stop talking. Every two seconds, someone else was being ordered to report in, or someone was replying negative to finding whichever fellow grunt they’d been sent to find. The Jedi, Kenobi, in front of her wouldn’t stop talking about worthless things, expertly dodging her questions.

He’d gotten twice as much as the regular dose, per Dooku’s instructions, he should have been slack and answering everything by this point.

Instead he was keeping the same devaronian-may-care posture, although notably tenser from trying to keep up his airs, and talking about anything but the information she wanted. Or any information at all really.

Parnell could not understand how the man was managing this and felt herself grow more annoyed with each passing moment. She’d said she would break Kenobi before Grievous came to collect him and that was what she was going to do. As soon as his body would just react to the kriffing drugs.

“Commander Parnell, apologies, but we need you to come take command of parts of the compound. We’re shifting into code orange,” a voice said into her earpiece.

Parnell glared up at the still pointlessly-yabbering Jedi and growled, “shut up,” she ordered him.

“Oh? My apologies, I thought you’d be interested traditional Kurthan divining techniques, so much of your jewelry seems to take inspiration from their tools after all, especially since so much of it is gold,” Kenobi said, flashing her another lazy smile and _how was he still in so much control?_ Jedi didn’t make sense.

Parnell sent him another quick glare as she turned slightly towards the door, clearly dismissing him, “what?” she demanded.

“Half a patrolling duo was found dead, the other half missing,” so someone had gotten jealous or angry and killed someone. Annoying, but definitely not worth a code orange, Parnell rolled her eyes at the command room’s obtuse over-caution.

“This isn’t the only patrol missing. We’ve lost a third of current patrols, a few others aren’t checking in, and Dartsan was calling in about explosives before a suspicious hiss came over his com and the line went dead,” continued Colonel Grantur, and she knew better than to argue with that tone, before she even considered _what_ her boss had just said.

“Stay with the prisoner,” she directed the two guards, standing up. She paused and narrowed her eyes at the Jedi, still not intimidated or under control of the drugs, and brought the remote out of her pocket to make the droid give him a half dose booster.

* * *

He stepped out, smooth and calm as he stalked forward, blasters going off in a familiar rhythm, walking right into multiple cameras’ lines of sight.

They were here to put on a show, and Jango intended to give one.

As much as he generally preferred to just do his work, he knew how powerful communication was, how important it was for people to know what you were doing. He also knew that all of that became infinitely more important when you were a leader.

So here he was, armor freshly painted and polished, making sure the destruction of one of the Separatists’ more secretive and heavily fortified facilities was linked to him.

Maul was elsewhere, making sure that none of the Separatists would stop the rest of the “laborers” from running away back home. He wanted to stay out of anyone’s intel as long as possible, citing that he needed to train his brother more before he could risk becoming a target. Which Jango could tell was a real concern, but there was definitely something else to it.

Regardless, Jango trusted that Maul was, for the time being, actually on his side. In their alliance in earnest.

He finished off taking down the Death Watch members in front of him, most going down by the third stun blast. It had been… difficult, to say the least, the first time a Mando with Death Watch armor came to him, hopeful from the few rumors he and Maul had purposefully stirred up.

He and the few True Mandalorians that had found him, actually put on what armor they had left and worked to track him down despite everything, had all raised their blasters at the sight of the black armor. The young Mando, seventeen they’d all find out in the following conversation, had immediately fallen to their knees, torn off their helmet to show wide, shining, naively hopeful eyes, and called him Mand’alor.

Knowing that he’d abandoned his duty so long that some had turned to _Death Watch_ , of all things, in the hope of relief, had been the most bitter pill he’d ever had to swallow. He had needed to talk with his most loyal, then go spar, then hunt, then finally talk with Maul before calming down enough to figure out what to do with himself. Talking with Maul had been particularly useful, the man was terrifyingly in control of his anger nowadays and had more patience than Jango had ever seen in anyone else. That talk had reminded him of just how strategic anger could be.

He wouldn’t kill Death Watch members unnecessarily, partially in penance and punishment for himself. It would be unfair for him to kill everyone who put on the black armor when so many were in it because he’d failed. So, no matter how much he wanted to raid every Death Watch camp and compound and leave it a graveyard, he would hold his anger in until they’d all had a fair chance to hear he was back. That there were options besides the aruetiise’s forced disarmament and weakening, and Death Watch’s terrorism.

After that, he was going out for blood.

But first, he had to take a bit more blood here.

* * *

“Charges are set. We have eight minutes,” Maul said as he dropped from the ceiling. He didn’t worry about Jango pulling out a blaster, the man had noticed him a second before he dropped, after all.

It really was intriguing how Jango could catch onto a force sensitive’s weakness, the smallest lapse in defense, the slightest weakening of shields, nearly automatically. Despite the fact that it meant he would be hard to kill, should the need ever arise, Maul found himself satisfied by the idea that his ally wouldn’t just roll over and die when faced with a force sensitive.

Jango nodded before turning down the side hallway that would lead to one of the back stairs.

“Got in front of enough cameras for something to get out even after this place blows. They should figure a way out of the command center in about four minutes, unless they’re really incompetent,” Jango said, neutral in tone, but with enough disgusted amusement in the force to let Maul know that his companion thought it quite possible that they were so incompetent.

Maul furrowed his brow as they continued down the hallway. There were two unconscious beings, not force sensitive, in an upcoming room, as well as some… one? Thing? That was more muffled. He and Jango had only planned on using this hallway as an escape, so neither of them should have knocked anyone out in it.

“This hallway is storage, correct?” He asked. He knew Jango had downloaded all the schematics to his helmet, his _buc’ye_.

“A few interrogation rooms as well,” Jango responded, surveying the hall anew at Maul’s question.

Maul stopped them as they reached the door that held the presences. It would cost them valuable time, but they were more than capable of making it up. One of the definitely-a-person-presences was waking up.

“At least two, were unconscious, one’s waking up, the other isn’t far behind,” Maul whispered.

Jango looked back at him from his position on the other side of the doorway, one blaster raised. Maul felt the person on the other side of the door become irritated, a tinge of fear around them as well.

Then he heard a scuffle. Against a droid, perhaps? Still no actual force warning, even as Jango tensed at the sounds as well.

The door hissed open and a blur passed by, hitting the closed door on the other side of the hallway. The blur separated into two figures, a Zygerrian and – _Obi-Wan Kenobi?_

With a pulsating collar on his neck that was clearly some sort of force suppressant, explaining the odd almost-non-presence.

The Zygerrian pulled out a short sword, or perhaps long dagger, and charged. Kenobi stepped out of the direct line of fire, grabbed the attacking wrist, and continued the momentum, bringing the weapon speeding up towards his neck.

Maul’s eyes widened in surprise at the seemingly self-harm move, barely having time to register how beat up the collar was on its side before the sword hit the weakest part of the collar, breaking it apart.

Kenobi was pushed back and down by the sudden pulse of the force, and the Zygerrian careened back into the doorframe he had just removed himself from. He managed to push himself up a few inches before Jango put a blaster bolt directly through his eye socket.

Maul snapped half of his lightsaber to life and stuck it through the chest of the now-awake-now-dead second guard as they tried to run out into the hall, leaving just the three of them in the area.

Maul turned back to Kenobi, slightly curious, slightly excited. The Jedi was practically oozing fear from his place down on the floor.

“Kenobi, what a surprise. Are you ever not in trouble?” he said, letting a wicked smile grow on his face.

“If you’re around? Absolutely not,” Kenobi replied after a moment. His arms, Maul noted, were shaking even as they pushed their owner up with ease.

The fear was till dominating the air, a bit odd, somehow, but it sent a thrill down Maul’s spine.

“People don’t tend to show up around us unless they have a habit for trouble, actually,” Jango said casually, “regardless, you’re still in trouble. This place is blowing up in a few minutes,” Jango turned back to Maul, “we should probably run, just to be safe, and really, what is wrong with you?” He asked, exasperated, turning back to Kenobi, who, despite appearances otherwise, was still exuding a primal fear and nearly nothing else into the force.

“Drugs,” Kenobi responded matter-of-factly. Which did describe the uncharacteristic, unusual fear, Maul had to admit, even as he felt a slight disappointment on it not being caused by their presence.

“Well, you’re not getting help in this place, especially once it blows, come on,” Jango said, grabbing Kenobi’s arm. Kenobi leapt back and snarled and released an even more aggressive fear into the force.

“Come now, Kenobi. We haven’t done anything worth fighting us over today,” Maul commented, trying to balance his voice between bored and soothing, “and we both still rather like your ability to annoy Dooku. So unless you have another way to get out of here and then off planet before Grevious gets here, within the hour, your optimal option is to get away with us.”

Kenobi looked between them, like a wild animal cautiously calming down, and didn’t run this time when Jango reached out and tugged his arm. They all started running down the hallways and up the stairs, Maul taking the lead, Kenobi between him and Jango.

Kenobi seemed to calm down and focus enough for other emotions and impressions to slip out from under the fear, even as the fear intensified.

“What. Exactly. Did they give you?” Maul found himself asking as they finally began ascending the last stairwell. Now that he was somewhat used to it, the fear in the force felt annoyingly artificial. It was annoying, especially since it seemed like Kenobi couldn’t keep up much in the way of shields in his drugged state.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, I don’t even know what they like to use,” Kenobi bit out, almost completely hiding that his voice was trembling, but not quite covering it up well enough for someone as observant as Maul.

“They were using it to interrogate you, I take it?” Jango asked.

“Yes,” Kenobi hissed, a flash of annoyance lacing his force presence for a moment. And Maul found himself annoyed that even in these circumstances, the Jedi wouldn’t get angry, barely counted as irritated.

Jango’s presence turned thoughtful for a moment before he spoke, “Zygerrians like to use things like Pronfodeen or Treskulian. Separatists tend to use Lopinicine, Frashkern, Plonceridan, Fle-”

“I saw a stash of that,” Maul interrupted as they all tore out of the staircase and down the final set of hallways, “Plonceridan. They had a few shelves in one of the closets I set explosives in.”

“Osik!” Kenobi exclaimed, his fear tainting with a bit of anxiety. Maul felt Jango release a reflexive bout of pleasure, as he seemed to do whenever someone started speaking Mando’a, before it was swallowed by surprise that got pushed back down into his usual neutral, relatively shielded state.

“And what’s wrong with Plonceridan?” Maul asked as he extended a hand pushed the last door off its hinges, letting the day’s last bits of sunlight pour into the last hallway.

“Stewjoni,” Kenobi said, instead of actually explaining. Maul could practically feel the man’s brain shutting down to the fear a bit more.

Maul turned into the forest surrounding the compound, quickly making his way back towards where they had left Slave I. They made it to the point where they could see the start of the ravine that he and Jango had landed in before they heard and felt the explosions.

Kenobi yipped in surprise.

Maul was too focused on the mission and too shocked to take the time to taunt and laugh at such a blatant display of weakness.

Jango opened the door and they all rushed in. The sooner they were off the ground, the sooner they were out of any risk of having to deal with Grievous. He and Jango instantly entered the cockpit and settled into the copilot’s and pilot’s chair, respectively. Maul went through a few seconds of pre-flight start up before he remembered that Kenobi was with them too.

“Uhh…” Kenobi trailed off, voice obviously tense and uncertain on what to say. Highly uncharacteristic of the man. Just what was the Plonceridan doing to him?

Jango tensed a little beside Maul, the only sign that he had startled. He turned and was silent for a moment before instructing Kenobi, “Down that way,” he said, pointing to the hatch that led to the ship’s small living quarters, “there’s a chair that you can strap into, desk folds away.”

Maul felt the anxiety flare for a moment before hearing the hatch open and sensing Kenobi move down towards the living area.

* * *

Jango went over the all the different monitors, gauges, and indicators as the ship settled into hyperspace, giving himself a moment to analyze the operation. Especially the unexpected elements.

Element. Just the one, infuriatingly chaos-bringing man.

Who had been drugged almost out of his mind with Plonceridan. Kenobi had seemed worried about that drug in particular. He knew that Stewjoni were still considered human, not near-human, by the galaxy at large. But they had, in their isolation on the planet, developed quirks beyond most human population variation. He knew it mainly had to do with their metabolism, which was probably affecting how Kenobi’s body was processing the Plonceridan, but Jango had no idea what that apparently swear-worthy response was.

He finished triple checking that everything was working right before he started unstrapping, glancing to his side to see how Maul was doing.

Maul had his eyes closed and arms crossed, sometimes tilting his head, his usual position when mulling something over in the force. Jango waited a moment until he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“He’s nervous, scared, and irritated. And pacing,” Maul said, tapping his chin. Jango sighed.

“No point in putting it off. Not a good idea to leave a drugged Jedi alone. And I’m especially not in the mood to deal with a destroyed room,” He said as he stood.

Maul followed him to the hatch, now vertical, and they climbed down to the kitchenette area where Kenobi was. The man, instead of pacing like Maul had said, had backed himself into a corner and was tensed and posed like a cornered animal.

Jango found that something in him was… malcontent at the response. The artificialness of it. Kenobi was so obviously fighting the drugs as he stood there, that Jango was annoyed that they had drugged him. He and Kenobi had teased and taunted and met each other blow for blow. And the last time they had met had been an entirely new level of fun.

But now Kenobi couldn’t seem to even properly look at him. Seemed overtaken by whatever the drug was doing to his system. At least when Kenobi had been afraid or worried of him before, it had been for rational reasons, usually ones that Jango was doing very deliberately.

It felt repulsively ruinous to see Kenobi so impaired.

“Kenobi,” the man at least reacted to that, and his tone, looking a little more curious and cautious, instead of animalistically panicked, “earlier, you said Plonceridan was bad for you. Why?”

As he spoke, Kenobi seemed to focus more, like having something to concentrate on was helping him. His body language, at least, seemed to contort back into something more controlled, closer to his usual Jedi-representative manner.

“It…” Kenobi paused to take a deep breath, gathering himself, “it’s supposed to make you calm down, be docile, but it… it’s the opposite for me. I can’t… I’m running on instincts and they are overwhelmingly strong.”

“Which instincts?” Maul asked from beside him. Jango glanced sideways to see a calculating look on Maul’s face.

“I… flight, until I strapped myself into a chair. It’s very… restless right now. I’m… my mind is waiting for an attack. So, freeze, but ready to fight. Too close to fight. I can’t purge this. Using the force to speed it up would make it more intense, even if it makes it shorter. And I’m having enough trouble to keep myself thinking, instead of running on pure instinct,” Kenobi said, bringing a hand up to push his hair away from his face. Jango noted the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Freezing isn’t going to help you much either,” Maul said, taking a step forward. Kenobi eyed the movement, bit his lip nervously, and tensed, but he didn’t move.

“Fight isn’t going to help me or the both of you, either. And there isn’t really anywhere to flee in here,” Kenobi said, gaining enough control over the drug to sass them, apparently.

Maul shrugged and took another step forward. Kenobi didn’t move and didn’t tense any further.

“There are other instincts, reactions, to have. Fawn, apparently, though I doubt you’d use it even given the opportunity. You could hide. Nest in a corner and remain unseen,” Maul suggested. Kenobi scoffed.

“On a ship this size I doubt there would be anywhere I could convince myself I was actually hidden away from you two,” Kenobi said, a bit of bite in his tone from anxiety as he rolled his eyes.

Maul hummed at that and Jango wondered if either of them had thought of another instinct common to most species in the galaxy, regardless of level of sapience.

“If you’re actually capable of consenting we could fuck it out of you,” Jango offered after a few moments of silence where the two force users just kept staring at each other. He took a step forward and a bit to the side himself, not enough to crowd Kenobi and making sure to leave his instincts a clear path “away”.

Kenobi startled and immediately pinked at the suggestion, even as Jango could see his pupils start to dilate. So, it seemed the man’s instincts considered it a viable path. Maul also startled a bit and turned to look at him, face that inquisitive look he got when Jango introduced him to another basic luxury of life, or another thing to try in the bedroom. Maul usually ended up enjoying whatever Jango introduced him to in varying degrees.

Although they were having a bit of trouble sometimes now that Maul was getting more used to sex, Maul was fine following directions but wasn’t particularly thrilled with orders. And Jango was the same way.

“I… I can’t ask you to do that,” Kenobi said, breaking Jango out of his light musings.

Maul scoffed at that, this time, “and we didn’t ask to get stuck with a drugged you anymore than you asked to be drugged. I certainly wouldn’t mind a repeat of last time, your force presence suggests the same, and Jango is the one who offered,” Maul said, taking a final step forward into Kenobi’s space, leaving only a few inches between their chests, “so the only real question to ask is if your drugged body will be satisfied with the fuck instinct.”

Kenobi’s body shivered when Maul said “fuck”, and the man bared his neck a little, apparently still naturally submissive even with the aggressive drug response.

“If… if you’re certain that’s what you want, I won’t be opposed,” Kenobi said, breathy and blushing even more, “but I’m sure I can get through this if you just give me a dark corner to hide away in.”

Jango was tempted to point out that Kenobi had already said that there wouldn’t be any place good enough for him to hide but figured that would just make the man more stubborn. They’d gotten him to say he “wouldn’t be opposed”, which was Kenobi-speak for “something he would ask for if it wouldn’t indicate that there was something someone could do for him” so Jango figured it was in all of their best interests to not mention it.

“We’re quite sure,” Jango said, letting his voice drop and stepping forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Kenobi’s neck and guiding the man towards the ladder so they could go down to the bedroom.

Kenobi followed his lead willingly.

* * *

He woke up slowly, a fuzzy sensation of becoming aware of warmth first. Then a feeling of softness. Then the quiet and soft motions. Finally, he put together enough information and thought to figure out that he was on a bed, on his stomach, between two warm bodies.

A few seconds later he managed to remember exactly where he was, including between who, and why. And what they had done.

Or at least most of what they had done. He remembered consenting, he remembered following, he remembered giving in to the drug, begging. He remembered pleasure and hard hands and orders, never too much, remembered begging for more, harder.

He remembered a few positions that made him flush.

Some details were fuzzy, definitely, and he had almost no sense of how long it had taken for Jango and Maul to fuck the drug out of his system. But it had definitely been better than when he had been alone in the other room, strapping himself into a chair and then pacing, anxiety and fear and energy and instincts overtaking him until he felt like he couldn’t speak.

Getting him out so that he could continue to fight the Separatists was one thing, having sex, especially after their first time, was another. But neither of those motives necessarily entailed the attention, the tender way they had taken care of him, in his memories.

He felt his face heat up more at remembering their manners. Especially juxtaposed with the way he had usually begged them to fuck him. To use him.

Obi-Wan internally groaned at remembering some of the things he had said, which revealed more of his preferences than he did with… anyone he bedded, practically.

He opened his eyes slowly to see Jango’s sleeping face in front of him.

He looked relaxed, rested, creases that had been on his face the last time Obi-Wan had seen him sans helmet were gone. He still had the same scars, and Obi-Wan couldn’t identify any new ones either.

He himself felt like he could go back to sleep, except that his brain was already working away so no matter how relaxed his body and other parts of his mind were, that meant getting up.

He tried to turn his head but found he couldn’t lift it. Which was… concerning. The arm on Jango’s side was lifted and bent, so Obi-Wan could see his hand between them. He watched as, despite his best efforts, he couldn’t lift that arm either, barely managing to twitch his fingers. He tried to tense any muscle he could as he quickly used the force to check himself over and found that the Plonceridan was completely gone, and no other drugs had been added. He just couldn’t move, couldn’t tense a muscle.

This was not good.

Well, they hadn’t hurt him, even when vulnerable, and still seemed insistent that he annoyed Dooku enough for them to put aside their somewhat understandable grudges against him. And there wasn’t much more they could really do to him because he couldn’t move; they were already two highly skilled warriors on their small ship in hyperspace while he didn’t even have his lightsaber. The ability to move, logically speaking, wouldn’t have helped him that much.

Still, it was probably best to not let them know he was having trouble moving for as long as possible.

Which would be much harder now that he could feel them both approaching consciousness in the force.

Jango opened his eyes, blinking them a few times before they focused, and a lazy, relaxed smirk followed a second later.

“Well, someone looks a bit more cognizant,” Jango said, voice also displaying the smirk.

“Indeed. I’m afraid I’m not entirely sure how long I was affected?” Obi-Wan prodded. The arm that had been laying on his lower back moved, finishing its crossing to hold Obi-Wan’s hip, a warm and slightly proprietorial comfort.

“A day. And two nights. Although we all seem to have gotten some actual sleep this last night,” Maul murmured, smooth voice a little muffled as the man nuzzled the back of Obi-Wan’s head, shifting his hair.

“Apologies, did I, uh, keep you both up the night before?” Obi-Wan asked. Jango narrowed his eyes at the question.

“Obi-Wan,” and yes, they had all started using personal names at some point, hadn’t they? “I remember you seeming a little glassy-eyed, out-of-it at a few points, but what do you remember?” Jango asked pointedly. Gently, but pointedly.

“I remember consenting, if that’s what you’re concerned about,” and Jango did feel a little more relaxed in the force even as he kept looking at Obi-Wan skeptically, “I admit that some of my memories are not… as clear as I’ll be remembering this morning, and the timeline definitely did not stick in my head, but I very clearly remember saying yes and what I was thinking when I said yes.”

Jango felt a bit conflicted in the force before settling down to his neutral force presence, hiding most of his emotions behind a few mental shields. Obi-Wan could at least tell that he was no longer as tense, more relaxed, which matched his no longer interrogative face.

“To answer your concern though, we eventually ended up taking shifts,” Maul said from behind him, fingers curling and uncurling to stroke the side of his hip. Jango snorted at that, a flare of amusement lacing his presence for half of a second.

“And when that wasn’t enough, the toys became a third shift,” Jango continued. Obi-Wan could feel a bit of blood run to his face at that. The reminder of a few images of them putting toys in him, or pulling them out, cuddling him while he mewled and squirmed because of whatever was playing with him.

The hungry eyes of his two companions as they watched, waiting for their bodies to rejuvenate enough to take him again.

“I see,” Obi-Wan said, swallowing, “I do hope it wasn’t too hard on either of you,” it was only polite to be concerned about his bedmates, wasn’t it?

A smile that Obi-Wan would probably call mischievous on almost anyone else appeared on Jango’s face at that, “not as hard as you were for a lot of it,” he snickered.

“Although I think the hardest thing was tricking him into eating and drinking during the whole thing,” Maul teased from behind.

“True, but the toys definitely helped with that as well,” Jango said as he lifted a hand and pressed his thumb against Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obi-Wan let Jango, or rather, didn’t even try to tense as Jango pushed his lips apart, running the thumb just around the inside of his lips. And now that Obi-Wan wasn’t focusing on ignoring his own arousal, although his cock was apparently too spent from the last thirty-six hours to be anything but completely limp, he could feel that sort of interest from Maul and Jango. And the interest seemed to be growing.

“Didn’t think you’d have much interest, after having to do it for so long,” Obi-Wan murmured against the thumb when Maul’s stroking fingers changed into a hand stroking up and down his side.

“The more desperate you were, the more you wanted one of us, instead of the toys. We knew you were coming down from it when you could find relief in just the toys for a few hours at a time. The last evening into the night, we got to watch you fuck yourself for a long time as we rested,” Maul said, and Obi-Wan could feel him shift and prop himself up to lean forward right up to his ear, “As lovely as those images and sounds were to go to sleep to, I think we’d both prefer to do you now that we’ve all had a good rest,” he purred.

Obi-Wan felt his breath hitch and was certain that if his muscles were capable of moving, he would have shivered at the tone.

“You don’t have to, of course, although in that case you’ll probably be exiled to the kitchen while we get the frustration out ourselves. But you did end up as a bit of a forbidden fruit at the end of it all, you troublesome jetii,” Jango said as he removed his thumb, voice very clearly made light and casual but, as far as Obi-Wan could tell, genuine.

“I would not mind,” Obi-Wan began slowly, only for Jango to quirk a brow, “I would not mind helping you two out,” the brow stayed quirked, a slightly disapproving look on Jango’s face, “I would very much be up for another round this morning if I-” well, it wasn’t like they’d shown any mercenary intentions of taking advantage of him, let alone any malice, “if I could move.”

Jango’s eyebrow was joined by its twin for the split second Jango let himself look confused before his face settled back into something calculating and calm.

“What, exactly, can’t you move?” Maul asked, still right by his ear, although he had stopped stroking Obi-Wan’s side.

“Anything? It’s a bit of a miracle that I can talk, I think,” although his speech had been slurred a bit this whole time, perhaps they had attributed it to the early morning tiredness, which wasn’t technically wrong, instead of being barely able to move his jaw, “I haven’t exactly been able to tense my muscles enough to get them to move this morning.”

Jango hummed and looked at him thoughtfully, gaze flickering up and down a few times before he seemed to come to a decision.

“That won’t be a problem. If you’re sure you want to do this,” Jango said, a grin forming on face and in his voice.

Obi-Wan almost rolled his eyes at that, “yes. My only concerns are that, once again, I cannot move.”

“You have another contraption in mind, then?” Maul asked. And Obi-Wan couldn’t remember anything from this incident that could reference, so it was probably from something they had done since the first incident they had all become “acquainted” in.

“Indeed. This one’s pretty simple, though. We’ll just need two medium-small cords, the leather ones will work, and an o-ring,” Jango said, voice dropping a register, once again eliciting the sort of emotions that would have, in more mobile circumstances, made him shiver.

Maul shifted away, leaving his one side chilled. Jango pushed himself up after Maul fully pulled away and moved over Obi-Wan. He could feel the mattress dip around him and Jango’s body heat above him.

Jango pulled his bent arm up above his head onto the pillow and bent it. He took Obi-Wan’s other arm and did the same, leaving his forearms next to each other. If Obi-Wan had been able to move, he could have grabbed his elbows.

He felt the bed shift again as Maul came back near them. A moment later, he felt the leather wrap around one of his wrists and below the other arm’s elbow, tying them together. The process was repeated on the other set, and then he felt fingers tug on the ties, checking them for the right amount of slack.

Obi-Wan felt Jango shift back and then his legs were being spread as he felt a warm body settle between them. Next, there were hands on his hips pulling him up and back. It fully highlighted how unable to move he was. His torso dragged along the bed, his arms following, not a single ounce of resistance in his body. His hips finally rested against what was definitely Jango’s groin, and Obi-Wan felt a bit of relief at knowing that Jango wouldn’t need help preparing himself.

He had always considered it good form to help partners get aroused, but there was essentially nothing he could do but exist in this case.

Once Jango decided that he was balanced enough, the hands moved down his torso and lifted his chest. His head flopped forward and down, neck muscles also unable to do anything. He saw the sheets, a bit rucked from him getting dragged, under him, and then there were red and black hands moving his arms, neatly tied, under him.

His arms were left a little in front of his shoulders, not enough to start slipping sideways, and then there were hands reaching down past his eyes and gently prying open his mouth. He felt the o-ring gag, which must have been hidden in one of Maul’s hands, slide into his mouth. Maul’s arms slipped out of view to bring the leather straps around his head, felt them tighten and heard the gag click securely into place.

“And then just slide his arms back a bit more,” Jango said, an anticipatory undercurrent in his tone.

“Why-” there was silence for a second before Maul seemed to realize something, or they were signing at each other, “ah,” Maul said in realization, voice smooth and soft and full of some sort of promise.

He felt Maul shift and saw a few flashes of his legs as he rearranged. Then the hands were back and pushing his arms further back, like Jango had instructed. The hands still on his chest were the only reason he hadn’t pitched forward onto his face at the new angle.

Then Maul’s hands were back on his jaw, lifting his head as Jango let him fall forward, still controlled by the hands.

Obi-Wan saw a glimpse of Maul’s face, a pleased, excited, expression, before his descent put Maul’s very erect cock and stomach in front of him. Within a second, all he could see was the red and black stomach as his mouth was guided onto Maul’s cock.

It filled his mouth, making him deepthroat the cock as gravity kept him as far down as he could go, leaving him no choice but to completely envelop it.

Obi-Wan groaned. Or at least made a noise as close to a groan as he was able with the gag and the cock and the neck so relaxed that he didn’t even have trouble taking an entire cock in one go.

His throat seemed to barely vibrate, and he was certain that he wouldn’t be able to even suck or lick. Especially not with his tongue pinned underneath the cock.

“If he actually feels distressed, in the force, just tell me,” Jango said to Maul as he resettled his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips.

“What happened to making sure one could consent at all times?” Maul asked back, a slight tease in his voice.

“Hm… Not many of the normal options for that here, he’s a bit too tired and tied up to manage both sex and active consent. But he said he wants it, and so do we, so we can all manage like adults to have a working system or not do this at all,” Jango responded, grinding his hips, and own erect cock, against Obi-Wan’s to enunciate the last bit.

“And you don’t want us to stop, do you?” Jango asked, letting his voice drop low again.

Obi-Wan let out a reactionary denial in the force, before realizing the way it could be misinterpreted and tried to project his arousal to Maul as strongly as possible, and a plea with that as well, even though Maul probably wasn’t familiar enough with him to identify that.

“No, he’s fine, desperate again, even,” Maul said, emphasizing the “desperate”, and Obi-Wan let a wave of relief wash over him at the understanding. He felt Maul pet his hair for a moment, almost as though trying to comfort and reassure him.

“Well, best not waste time then, since this will be something he needs and we want,” Jango said, and Obi-Wan could clearly imagine the smirk that went with that tone, as he finally started sliding in.

Obi-Wan tried to groan at that as well, only to find it even weaker than the first time.

He focused on the feeling of being breached as Jango continued sliding in, and found he couldn’t even tell if Jango had lubed up. His muscles were so relaxed that it was harder than usual to feel what was going on, and that his muscles couldn’t tense to make any problems for Jango.

Was there still lube or semen in there from the past two days? Obi-Wan felt another, slightly less expected arousal at that thought. Although perhaps it should have been expected, he’d always preferred to be used and filled when it came to sex. His recent memories proved that that still held true, perhaps even more so than usual.

Jango bottomed out, legs and hips warm against his. Obi-Wan let his eyes fall closed.

Jango pulled out and, body still completely unable to resist, Obi-Wan felt his body get pulled back along with him, moving him up Maul’s cock. At some point, gravity was too much and there wasn’t enough friction to keep him with Jango.

Before he could fall back down on his own, however, Jango pushed back in, pushing him back all the way down Maul’s cock.

Obi-Wan was certain that, if he had been able in any form at this point, he would have orgasmed at that.

He was still so open and sensitive and receptive and that had felt good and heady and filling. But his mind was still in an unreasonably blissful fucked out state, his cock and balls completely empty, and the rest of his body wasn’t able to give any other indications of orgasm either. The pleasure and the high was there, certainly, but the ability to orgasm had been so thoroughly overused that he couldn’t do so right now.

Jango pulled out again, and his body followed once more, and followed again when Jango pushed in again.

Jango increased the pace with each thrust, finally settling into one that gave Obi-Wan no reprieve, kept him moving, but wasn’t so fast that Maul didn’t get a nice moment of being fully enveloped every time he was pushed back down onto him.

As incapable of coming as he was, though, the same could certainly not be said of his bedmates.

Maul had been fairly silent, probably more out of choice and discipline than Obi-Wan’s forced silence, which happened even as he tried to moan and groan with each thrust, wanting some way to release his pleasure. Jango had been moaning and muttering in Mando’a. Many of the utterances including “good” but Obi-Wan wasn’t able to concentrate to focus more on what he was saying. Other than Jango’s vocalizations, the only sound had been the shifting of the bed, the movement of skin against skin, and the humming of the ship.

When Jango sucked in a breath and came in him, Obi-Wan finally managed another moan. Still weak, but definitely there. Probably more felt than heard.

That, of course, meant that Maul felt the vibrations directly on his cock. Obi-Wan felt his hair get grabbed, holding his head in place, despite still being unable to move away even if he wanted to, and then Maul was coming down his throat before Jango even finished unloading in him.

There were a few ecstatic moments where he could feel them both coming in him, and this time he knew for certain he’d remember exactly how this one had gone, rather than the few out-of-context snippets he had of this sort of sensation from before. Most of his memories had them taking him separately, so he’d make sure to savor this memory in particular. Being useful, being used, by two people. It was usually so hard to find multiple partners for a single night in between missions that could use him properly.

A distant part of his brain wondered if he’d be able to find any when he had this moment to compare any future encounters to, before quickly pushing the thought away to actually appreciate the moment.

Jango finished first, and Obi-Wan felt him lean forward a bit, pushing him a bit harder onto Maul, and started stroking his right thumb across Obi-Wan’s hip.

Maul continued emptying into him, and he could feel a fair amount going down, or rather up, his throat, which was relaxed enough that Maul’s semen could pump itself far enough for the more automatic not-capable-of-being-fucked-out muscles finished swallowing it.

When they had both finished, still in him, he could feel his body want to sleep again, even as his mind still reveled in the pleasure. Or rather, the pleasure was luring his body and mind back to sleep, even more pleased and blissed out.

Still, he tried to flick his tongue to clean the cock still in him, partly out of habit, partly out of the continued desire to service his partners. His tongue stayed pinned under the now flaccid cock, not even able to push up against it.

“hmmm, you do need more rest, then,” Maul said, voice startling despite its continued smooth softness.

“Oh?” Jango asked.

“Another pleasure spike. Followed by the beginnings of sleep. His body, at least, is probably demanding it. He still can’t move it, after all,” Maul purred, something satisfied curling its way through the force as Obi-Wan felt a hand land on his hair and start petting it. And that really was cheating.

His eyes had fluttered open and closed multiple times when they were actually using him, actually having sex, but now they were closing again of their own accord, and the pettings from both of his partners weren’t helping.

“Hm, but isn’t he going to want to clean you up?” Jango asked, and yes, that was what he was trying to gather his energy for. But the warmth and stroking they were providing wasn’t exactly helping him with that.

“Yes, that does seem to match the desire I can feel at the moment, at least if the last few times he projected this sort of thing are any indication,” and Obi-Wan could remember a few times he was insistent on fully servicing them during his drug-induced desperation, “but I don’t think he can do enough to even manage that,” Maul continued, a pleased, almost gleeful tone in his voice.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we? He’d be quite sad if he didn’t get to clean you up, I think,” Jango said, another almost mischievous tone in his voice, a bit too heady to warrant the playfulness of the bare adjective, but there nevertheless.

“Another idea?” Maul asked.

“A practical solution, at least,” Jango replied, “If you just hand me two of the pillows.”

Obi-Wan felt Maul stop petting him for a few moments as he shifted, only for Jango to stop as soon as Maul resumed. He was still pitched forward onto Maul’s cock, Jango’s in his ass, and he couldn’t manage to open his eyes more than half-mast for more than half a second, it seemed. He wondered what Jango’s next plan was.

He vaguely registered four hands on him, none of them stroking or petting anymore, before he was shifted sideways, almost falling down onto the bad.

The shock lasted long enough for him to fully open his eyes and see that he was indeed laying sideways on the bed without having broken contact with Maul, most of his vision still filled with the man’s stomach. A second later, the shock wore off and he felt his eyes close again.

“And this way he can just nap and when he wakes up with enough energy, he can clean you up like he wants,” he heard Jango say. And that… that would technically let him fulfill his preferences, yes.

“And in the meantime, we just stay here?” Maul asked.

“Well, the pads are on the shelf, so if you get them, we can work while we wait,” Jango responded, a hand reaching back down and starting to stroke up and down Obi-Wan’s back, which wasn’t quite fair. It was so much easier to fall asleep with the soothing sensation.

“I suppose, if he’s keeping us warm while we wait, then it is a more pleasant way to work than usual,” Maul purred back, also bringing a hand down to stroke his hair, even as he heard the shifting of what was presumably data pads on a shelf.

And that definitely wasn’t fair. His body was already trying to sleep, the stroking and the image of just laying here, warming their cocks, was not helping him get back up. Not helping him keep his brain from shutting down. After a moment of fighting his own mind and body, he heard Maul sigh.

“Kenobi. Rest,” he ordered gently, “just stay here, nice and pliant and keeping us warm, and then you can finish when you’re able. That will be nice for us and you.”

And Maul opening himself up in the force as he said that, letting out the pleasure and contentment, was completely unfair, Obi-Wan thought as the last bits of his mind relaxed and started drifting to sleep at the reassurance that he was still pleasuring his partners.

He heard them murmuring to each other, or maybe they were talking regularly and he just wasn’t capable of hearing them well, as sleep claimed him where he was.

Between them, stretched out on their cocks on each end, keeping them warm and comfortable, an uncommon contentedness making him relax into an even more uncommon deep and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I offer no apologies. Y'all read it lol


	3. Coruscant Never Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango Fett just wanted some good information. Coruscant somehow only had decent information tonight, however, so he might as well take advantage of running into Obi-Wan while they were both disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Understand How Or Why This Chapter Is 13k But It Is
> 
> Also, this is so long and I'm so done with it that there's no editing but thankfully my school worked good grammar at the first pass into me thoroughly, so it should be legible.
> 
> Anyways. Here y'all go. Jango finds Obi-Wan on Coruscant and they figure out they don't have to fight and then figure they might as well fuck. Featuring AdoraBoba and his favorite historical action dramas!

Jango walked down the street, disappointed. The last three bars he’d tried had no decent information in them to speak of. Which he supposed wasn’t the worst-case scenario, he’d already gotten a fair amount of information beforehand, technically more than enough to move forward in his plans. He just liked to know more than the bare minimum when he could.

Information was a powerful tool to have. Lack of information was a powerful danger against him.

What he had was still enough to make a few decent plans, at least. And then Maul would be able to provide more when they met back up again. Still, he was quite disappointed with the scoundrels and less than reputable characters in the area. They really should know more.

Jango broke himself out of his musings when he caught a flash of a familiar copper color in the corner of his eye. He paused and turned slightly to see Obi-Wan Kenobi in the alleyway right next to him, a door sliding shut only a few steps behind the Jedi.

Jango couldn’t help but raise a brow as he registered the sign sticking out of the wall above the door. Then again, if _this_ was a usual haunt for Obi-Wan, it would certainly explain a bit about the last two times they had met.

Obi-Wan froze as he registered Jango’s presence.

This was a tricky situation.

On the one hand, Jango was a Jedi-killing bounty hunter still known for siding with Separatists and was currently wanted by the Republic. On the other hand, they hadn’t been particularly antagonistic the last two times they’d met, not to mention the fact that Jango had let him go without trouble and even helped Obi-Wan the last time,

But he was on Coruscant, which Obi-Wan (rightly) would assume meant he was there to do something in opposition to the Republic he served. But, given the establishment he had apparently just finished spending time in, Obi-Wan was also likely not equipped to take on Jango with any hope of surviving a fight.

Jango let himself take a moment to truly take in Obi-Wan’s state at that thought.

His clothes were simple and civilian. A pair of desaturated green pants, not particularly loose or tight, with a few decent looking pockets. An undyed linen shirt with a small vee cut at the center of the somewhat low neckline, dipping half way down his pecs. The dark grey coat matched the boots that the pants were tucked into. Nothing was particularly risqué enough to stand out or draw comment, but everything fit well enough to be quite attractive if you paid attention.

Obi-Wan’s hair had clearly been recently combed, and even more clearly gone through vigorous activity recently. His stance was already fairly tense from running into Jango in such a precarious situation.

“I suppose then, that you’re already too satisfied to want some company for the night?” Jango asked, putting amusement in his voice as he took two steps forward. Closer, but not enough to make Obi-Wan feel cornered. Obi-Wan opened his mouth, a quick twitch on his face, before closing it again. Very interesting.

“I think the thing I’m least interested in right now is dealing with espionage on my leave,” Obi-Wan said, probing, a slight wariness leaking into his voice. Jango found that he couldn’t tell if the slip was intentional or not.

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing that there’s no reason for you to have to get involved with any espionage right now,” Jango replied smoothly. If Obi-Wan didn’t try to fight him, then Jango wasn’t going to start anything.

And wasn’t that an interesting turn of events? A few months ago, Jango would have torn out Obi-Wan’s throat with his bare hands at the first chance he had. He’d laughed every time Kenobi had used more resources, more energy, to thwart Dooku, wasting that bastard’s efforts as well. It had been the satisfaction and glee of seeing two of his enemies tear each other apart without having to lift a finger.

And now… now Obi-Wan was… Jango didn’t have a word for it. A good fuck, certainly. And he still thwarted Dooku in ways that were often humiliating for the wannabe conqueror, Jango knew quite a few details from slicing into Republic and CIS intel.

But Jango had also looked for intel on Obi-Wan for reasons that Jango knew weren’t just because Maul asked, or that Obi-Wan was a prominent player for both the war, the republic, and the Jedi, or that Obi-Wan had a talent for annoying the CIS, especially their generals and force users. He had _said_ that was why to himself, but he did know better than that.

He had spent years hating every single Jedi on principle, in some ways he still did, just like Death Watch. And just like Death Watch, he was now contending with the fact that he couldn’t treat them like monoliths with no redeemable members, no one with good reasons to do bad things, bedtime story monsters that could be made evil enemy in a single sentence of explanation.

He’d treated both like that for years, letting his anger fester and grow, burning and burning as the only thing running his engines or lighting his way. He’d needed that, for years. He’d needed that anger. Needed to have somewhere to direct the feeling of injustice and wrongness before they could latch on to feelings of incompetence or survivor’s guilt. Better to let the fire burn away any sadness before he felt it. If he had let himself feel a single tear of sadness, he would have drowned.

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan asked, breaking Jango out of his reflections, a slightly playful smile on his face, still a bit wary.

No, Jango didn’t feel that incessant rage anymore when he looked at Obi-Wan. If he was being honest with himself, his rage had started dampening the second he’d held Boba in his arms for the first time, a baby, _his child_ , an entire new life. You couldn’t raise someone on rage, after all, and Jango had been determined to raise Boba as right as he could, like a proper Mando. And nowadays, as he worked more and more and got closer and closer to securing Mandalorian space back under proper control with Maul, he got to feel the rage dampen more and more. Or rather, felt that burning decrease, still intense, into something smaller and that he controlled for once, something he could direct.

And he found that he didn’t have much reason to direct it at Obi-Wan, at least not right now.

“At the very least, I didn’t hear of any espionage at the cantinas I was at earlier,” Jango said. None of the plotting he’d overheard had come anywhere near being worth calling espionage.

Obi-Wan just raised a brow at him.

“The only better place to find info on bounties than in outer rim cantinas is in Coruscant bars,” Fett explained. Still true, he hadn’t told a single lie yet, which was always useful when force-users were involved.

“And I suppose these _bounties_ of yours aren’t at all going to the effect the Republic. Or your hunts to get them,” Obi-Wan said, clearly seeing through Jango and clearly wishing he didn’t have to play Jedi right now.

“If I have my way, then the Republic may actually end up benefitting from these hunts, actually. An unfortunate side effect that I’m willing to live with.” Obi-Wan did relax a bit at that, clearly recognizing the truth to his word through some sort of force nonsense. “And I really am here just to gather information. Or I was. I seem to have found everything useful already though. Well, unless you think there’d be something of interest here,” Jango said, nodding his helmet towards the sign still lighting up the alley.

No one else had come in or out yet, which was fairly unusual. Unless it was a more exclusive place than that sort of cheap neon sign would indicate.

Even in the dim lighting, Jango could see a bit of Obi-Wan’s blush even as the man tilted his head down a bit.

“No… no, I don’t think you’d find too much useful in there. I didn’t find anything in particular there, at least,” Obi-Wan said, looking up at Jango through his eyelashes.

And that… that was definitely tempting. He’d assumed that Obi-Wan would have been already sexed out, given the disheveled hair and exit from an establishment like that. On Coruscant. Things got competitive here. But if Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to find an actually compatible partner…

“Well, I can think of at least one place with useful things. Unless you can think of somewhere else I could find that sort of thing,” Jango said, finally let himself cross the last few steps into Obi-Wan’s space.

“Not in particular. I think that you’d be more familiar with that sort of place in this area right now,” Obi-Wan demurred, not flinching when Jango reached a hand out and placed it on his elbow, letting it trail up the arm to Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Jango found himself quite glad that Boba had decided to spend the evening tinkering in Slave 1’s engines and other tech instead of in the hotel room. Especially since his son was liable to work until he had to just slip into his bunk on the ship.

Obi-Wan let himself be led to the closest public turbolift terminal, which was thankfully as sparsely populated as it usually was this time of evening.

Jango selected one of the larger lifts for their trip up, and was pleased when to see there were only three others in the lift when it arrived. No one else from their level joined them.

The two twileks and their wookie friend left the lift two levels later. Hopefully they wouldn’t have anyone join them for the rest of the ride up. Jango let his hand travel across Obi-Wan’s shoulder to the back of his neck, keeping his grip casual and light and undeniably there like it belonged. He felt Obi-Wan take in a deep breath, a bit surprised, before pressing back into the grip.

“I am a bit surprised, you know. Would have thought that you were capable of finding a good fucking on Coruscant, at least,” he said, helmet transmitting the lower tone he’d dropped his voice into, even if it left out most of the tone he wanted to whisper into Obi-Wan’s ear.

“It was a training night at the club. Employees and those just getting into the scene, who needed to learn how to be safe and do everything properly. Most of those learning were erring on the side of caution. Which is good, but leaves me a bit…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“Wouldn’t have considered you new to the scene, from my experience,” Jango said, voice teasing even as he was genuinely curious. It wasn’t like Obi-Wan was going to go get steady employment at a kink club while flying around through warzones.

“I’m a good patron of the establishment. The owner was very understanding of my position when the war broke out,” Obi-Wan explained, “She often accommodates me if I’m back on a special night.”

“And what, exactly, is an accommodation for someone like you for an event like that?” Jango asked. Hopefully the speakers had transmitted _some_ of the purr he carefully put in his voice.

Obi-Wan looked around the lift, despite the fact that they were as alone as they’d been for the past fifteen levels. Jango gave the neck a small squeeze and turned Obi-Wan’s head back towards him.

Obi-Wan met his gaze and didn’t try to look away again, “There were a few options, of course, to let me get some stress relief without influencing the dynamic the club uses to help make them comfortable. I elected to spend the evening in a cubby as a glory hole,” Obi-Wan said, a blush rising on his cheeks again.

And that was one of the most Kenobi things he’d ever heard. Both in its juxtaposition of crude content with posh grammar and it’s ridiculousness.

“Is that so? You had an entire club’s worth of people trying things out, including you, and that wasn’t enough fucking for you?” Jango asked, laughing at the utter ridiculousness of the man under his hand as he tapped his fingers lightly in a casual rhythm against Obi-Wan’s neck.

Obi-Wan actually had the audacity to roll his eyes before sassing Jango back. Which was perhaps one of the least surprising parts of this entire evening.

“Yes, well, I do have my own tastes, and these people were all quite new. That was rather the entire point,” Obi-Wan said in a tone that let Jango know Obi-Wan found his lapse in reading between the lines amusing.

“And none of them actually fucked you hard?” Jango volleyed back, keeping his voice low in the way the helmet apparently picked up best, “No one used you in the way you actually like? No one took you, hard and unforgiving and dominating, like you need?”

Jango’s helmet definitely picked up the sound of Obi-Wan’s deep breath perfectly. He watched the throat he was holding bob when Obi-Wan swallowed. It was nice to know that just hearing about the sort of things he preferred was enough to make Obi-Wan want to drool at the moment.

Jango quickly shifted his hand from neck to far shoulder as the lift slowed down and let five more people and a droid on before continuing up.

Obi-Wan carefully pressed himself against Jango for the rest of the ride in such a way that Jango could feel a line of connection all down his side, but so that it didn’t look particularly intimate more than two friends who had had a long day and were sticking close.

They only had another two minutes, and one other droid, in the lift. Then Jango was leading Obi-Wan through streets that looked just barely on the wrong side of poor for senatorial, upper crust types. Which meant it was lower-middle class and no one bothered to flaunt their wealth because the community was safe, but no one wanted to tempt things by acting richer than they were.

At least any random urban critters weren’t likely to be unusually venomous or radioactive here.

Jango directed Obi-Wan through the door of a building whose only decoration was the plain, physically painted sign denoting it as the Neebray’s Roost. The Togruta at the desk spared them a glance, recognized Jango’s armor, and quickly went back to watching the meshgeroya match on the holoprojector.

Neebray’s Roost really was one of his favorite places to board. They were very good at finding people who knew how to be disinterested in their clients.

Jango led Obi-Wan through the maze of hallways to his room, hand still slung across the man’s shoulders, holding him close.

Jango let them into the room, quickly checking the locks, reapplying them, taking off his boots and helmet, and then making a quick check of all three rooms of the suite. Boba, it seemed, hadn’t come back at all, so he had probably found a fun project to draw his attention on the ship. Jango made his way back to the small main room that combined lounging and dining with a small kitchenette. Obi-Wan was on the couch, sans boots and jacket, sitting with a leg propped up and leaning against the arm, which opened up his chest enough to both drag down the collar of his shirt and make one flap next to the vee flip down invitingly.

Jango stalked forward and climbed onto the couch on top of Obi-Wan, pushing the man back in a dominating kiss. Obi-Wan groaned and opened his mouth to let Jango in.

Jango decided to pull back instead, causing a very different groan, “I assume, since you trust that club, that everyone who used you was clean?” he asked. Another few rounds of sex with Obi-Wan wasn’t really going to be worth any STD treatments.

“Yes. Part of why I go there so often, even if it’s less busy from being so strict,” Obi-Wan answered, trying to push back up despite Jango’s hold on him to draw them into another kiss.

“Well, strictness and sex doesn’t seem to be a problem for you, at least in my experience,” Jango teased with a wolfish smile.

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed, opening his mouth to continue only for Jango to give him another kiss.

Jango kept up the random kisses designed to interrupt Obi-Wan, even as his hand steadily crept up the man’s shirt.

“And the other-” Obi-Wan continued, “patrons are more-” Jango found a nipple and pinched while interrupting Obi-Wan again, resulting in a very enjoyable sound, “serious and dedicated to the activities-” Jango nipped the side of Obi-Wan’s mouth before kissing him again, “if they’re willing to go through all those hoops.”

“Usually,” Jango qualified, sitting up properly to look at Obi-Wan’s flushed face, complete with now bright red lips.

“Usually,” Obi-Wan agreed with a pant, and stayed still where Jango had left him.

Jango tweaked the nipple between his fingers as a reward.

Obi-Wan whimpered and raised his arms enthusiastically when Jango used both hands to push his shirt off, letting Jango take it off completely and drop it onto the floor.

“And yet,” Jango said, still sitting on Obi-Wan’s hips, keeping the man still as Jango lightly ran his hands up and down his torso, exploring and petting, “this time you spent hours getting your ass fucked without it being enough.”

Obi-Wan whimpered again but didn’t answer, screwing his eyes shut. Jango gave a hard pinch to the unstimulated nipple in retaliation. The treatment was rough enough to get Obi-Wan to open his eyes and look at Jango to see his raised brow.

“No. No, it wasn’t,” Obi-Wan admitted, looking up at Jango with pleading eyes.

Jango hummed, a smile on his face, “and what do you think would be enough for you?”

Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath at the question, accompanied by amusement in the force. Jango was of course enjoying leaving Obi-Wan under him, needy and desperate as he had been since an hour into his session at the Obsidian Lounge.

“You. Fucking me. Thoroughly,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Oh?” Jango asked as the amusement spiked again, this time accompanied by Fett finally letting his lust out from behind his shields, “And just how, exactly do you want me to fuck you?”

Obi-Wan swallowed as a few flashes from the last time he’d gotten fucked by Jango, and Maul, came to mind. He shuddered as he took in a careful breath.

“I… I want you in me, pounding all the way in. Whatever pace you want without checking in with me. Hold me down so I can’t move unless you let me.” Obi-Wan said, feeling his face heat as he blushed.

Jango hummed and leaned down until they were chest to chest, one hand next to his head, the other under his arm.

“You want to be used? Treated like a toy and not get to stop until I’m done with you? Made to bend to my every whim and not be allowed to do anything else?” Jango asked, letting his voice drop to a purr and, oh, Obi-Wan remembered that tone. He remembered it from a few times actually, in a variety of configurations, most while he was supine or on a cock or both.

And, force, yes. That was what he wanted. He was expected to be more than just a person so often, was it so wrong to want to be less than a person once in a while to even it out?

He was torn out of his musings by a light tug of his hair. Jango was looking down at him expectedly.

“Please,” Obi-Wan begged, “Please.”

Jango chuckled in a way that most would describe as dark but was full of the sort of promise that Obi-Wan wanted.

“Well, who am I to refuse such a lovely opportunity?” Jango asked before diving in for another kiss.

Obi-Wan moaned, even as he had to wait again.

Thankfully, it seemed Jango wanted to kiss and finish undressing him at the same time, if the tugging he felt at the waistband was any indication. Obi-Wan reached between their bodies to undo the clasp and zipper, letting Jango actually take the pants off with ease.

He heard them hit the floor like his shirt had done, and that left him officially bare against Jango’s still armored body. Jango chuckled as he pushed a hand between the couch and Obi-Wan’s ass.

“Not sure I would have taken you for a “none of the above” type,” Jango said against his mouth, teasing, but clearly pleased by not having to work any harder to undress him.

“I find it prudent on nights like this,” Obi-Wan responded.

Jango hummed before moving them, pitching Obi-Wan’s hips and moving a pillow down under them from where it had been resting under his back, giving Jango better access.

He felt a finger search as Jango went back to kissing him, finally pushing his tongue in, before the finger found his hole and pushed in with ease.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but moan. The feeling of a gloved hand was as interesting as he remembered.

The finger pushed all the way in and pulled halfway out before repeating the process twice over.

“I’m not even going to have to lube you up, am I?” Jango asked, a deliciously pleased emotion rolling through the force as he pulled out and stuck two fingers in with the same amount of ease.

Obi-Wan whimpered and shook his head. He was still slick from all of the lube and use he had gotten earlier.

“Good. You’re all nice and ready for me, then, without me even needing to do any work,” Jango said, rolling his hips against Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan could certainly feel that Jango was practically ready as well, “I think you might deserve a reward for that.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whimper at that, even as he held still for Jango. No matter how eager he was for a good proper fucking, from someone he knew could do it at that, he’d agreed to Jango’s pace already and he was quite determined to follow through on that promise.

Jango moved his legs so that one was touching the floor and the other was hooked on the top ridge of the couch, giving Jango better access. The man moved closer, until he was almost flush up against Obi-Wan’s groin.

Obi-Wan heard a familiar click of armor unlatching, then another thunk of something hitting the floor, and finally a zipper coming undone.

“I do hope that your adventures from earlier didn’t tire you out enough to not move, Jango mused.

“No, not at all. They were all too hesitant to wear me out, especially since I was restrained,” Obi-Wan replied truthfully. He definitely still had enough energy to be quite active during sex, for a few rounds at least, probably.

Jango hummed as he lined up his cock to Obi-Wan’s hole, lightly tapping against its outside. It felt almost unbearably teasing to Obi-Wan, even though he well understood the purpose of aiming and knew it would result in finally getting a cock in him properly faster.

Jango slid in steadily until he was fully seated. Obi-Wan could feel the cool metal of Jango’s baskar’gam against his legs as Jango’s own slid under his thighs. Jango hummed and tilted his head to the side questioningly. Obi-Wan just blinked as he looked up at the man, wondering what different plans he was considering.

A quick snap of amusement came only a moment before a wicked little smirk showed on Jango’s face. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but widen his eyes a millimeter in excitement, even as Jango gently pulled his leg off the back of the couch.

“I do hope you weren’t expecting a free fucking. You already had a few hours where you didn’t have to do anything but lay there, after all,” Jango said as he leaned down and slid his arms under Obi-Wan’s back.

Obi-Wan found himself being lifted, still flush against Jango’s groin, the man completely enveloped in him, until he was sitting up.

“This time,” Jango said as he leaned back onto his elbows, “this time you can actually work for it.”

Obi-Wan whimpered at the tone, so casual and clearly expecting obedience to come just as easily and casually.

He leaned forward a bit, letting himself place his hands on Jango’s shar’tas for balance. The metal was nice and cool beneath his palms, smooth under his fingers. It was nicely grounding, but Obi-Wan still turned his hands until he could slide his thumbs off into the body glove. The soft fabric was warm from his partner’s body heat.

Obi-Wan put weight on his feet, pushing himself up an inch testingly. It was a good angle, he thought, nice and sturdy positioning.

He let himself drop back down and groaned. It was also a very good, deep angle.

“There you go. See? If you just put in some effort yourself, you wouldn’t have to rely on strangers to fuck you hard enough,” Jango teased.

Obi-Wan found himself, as seemed to happen more and more around Jango Fett than he would like, unable to come up with a good comeback immediately. His brain was much more insistently focused on him pushing himself again, halfway up Jango’s cock, and then letting himself fall back down again.

“I seem to recall you having a preference to not let me do this sort of work,” Obi-Wan finally responded. He remembered enough from last time to know that Jango, much more than Maul, had been in favor of tying him up in various ways that left Obi-Wan trembling and straining his muscles without any effect. Ordering him to relax half the time and just stay still to let himself be fucked. And then the first time they’d had sex Fett had clearly enjoyed the idea of having Obi-Wan immobile from the moment he suggested it.

“I think you’ll find that I prefer to have you begging in a variety of ways,” Jango said, a greedy look in his eyes as he rolled his hips up to meet Obi-Wan on his next descent.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, still light for his taste, but he’d been planning on building up and even that had been more than he’d been able to get for most of the night.

Jango reached up and gave Obi-Wan’s side a few strokes, petting his bare skin with his gloves, “there you go. Just like that, let’s get you to make some pretty noises tonight. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Obi-Wan let himself whimper again as he bounced twice more on Jango’s cock. It did, force it really did.

He hadn’t been able to have sex since a tipsy tryst in a bar on Alderaan when he’d gotten a diplomatic mission for the first time in months. His partner had clearly never done much in the way of kink or anything that made sex really _fun_ to Obi-Wan, but he’d convinced them to take him somewhat hard and gotten a decent orgasm in the end, even if the night was in some ways more trouble than it was worth.

Before that, the last time he’d had sex had been when Maul and Jango found him drugged into a frenzy. The rest of the last few months had been missions and campaigns until he finally arrived back on Coruscant for leave the night before, technically early that morning. He’d been long riled up and desperate on some level. Jango ripping “pretty noises” out of him sounded like the best thing he’d had a chance to do for months.

He focused on working himself on Jango’s cock again. Pushing himself up and down, making sure he never completely separated them.

His pace got faster, spearing himself harder and harder, making sure he went all the way down each time. He could feel just the barest hints of Jango’s thigh armor against his lower back every time he made Jango bottom out in him.

Jango would, without any sort of pattern, raise his own hips to meet Obi-Wan’s dips every once in a while. It never failed to make Obi-Wan keen or moan.

Then Jango thrust up with actual vigor just as Obi-Wan was beginning to lower himself, fast.

Obi-Wan heard himself mewl as he screwed his eyes shut from the sensation, which finally felt like enough. He felt himself clench down on Jango’s cock as well.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to keep making noise after that, and Jango rewarded him by thrusting up much more, which only served to renew Obi-Wan’s vocalizations, making him further unable to stop.

He felt Jango sitting up suddenly and hands on his hips just as he was about to drop again. Obi-Wan opened his eyes just in time to watch Jango’s face as the mand pulled him down harshly and came in him, a wave of pleasure ripping through the force as Jango orgasmed.

Jango looked amazing, he couldn’t help but think. The man had closed his eyes as soon as he’d made sure he’d gotten Obi-Wan right where he wanted and the grin on his face was positively victorious. Jango opened his eyes as he was finishing coming, pupils dilated and eyes bright with excitement. If it wasn’t for how adult the man looked, Obi-Wan would have been tempted to compare him to a child enjoying their new favorite toy, or finally beating the high score on a game.

Jango held him still for a few moments more as he came down from the high of orgasm. Obi-Wan used the time to register that he had actually managed to make his leg muscles a bit sore from that. That was… that would probably be a fairly nice feeling tomorrow, in some ways. And if he got dragged to the senate to stand around all day, the burn would at least be a present reminder of these nice memories.

The hands holding his hips down shifted up and back and pulled him down onto Jango’s chest as the man leaned back to fall down onto the couch. Jango kissed him, both lazy and insistent all at once. Commanding and forceful and kissing at a pace so controlled it felt sedate. Or perhaps that was just Obi-Wan’s perspective from still being so riled up, especially as Jango’s hands held him still on the man’s chest. Obi-Wan could feel the armor, still cool for the most part, sticking to his slightly sweat-slicked skin and undeniably present against his bare skin. With Obi-Wan still on Jango’s cock, covering whatever little slit in Jango’s body glove, the man was effectively covered, while Obi-Wan was still nude and desperate, even if the good fucking had dampened his need a bit.

“Well, you worked well enough. I suppose I can give you a reward,” Jango said, still smiling.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whine as a hand snuck between their torsos and lightly patted his cock, long hard and neglected.

He’d spent far less than an hour with Jango today, only about ten minutes of which involved actual sex, and he was already much more satisfied than he’d been able to feel from everything else this evening. Night? Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly sure when counted as night on Coruscant anymore.

Jango sat them up again, distract Obi-Wan from his musings on time, and then kept pushing them until Obi-Wan was laying on the couch again. Jango let himself stay sitting, even as he kept his cock in Obi-Wan.

“What do you think? Did you work enough to deserve a reward?” Jango ask, one of his more common smirks replacing the orgasmic smile. Obi-Wan wanted to just whine and bare his throat, but Jango had asked him a question.

“I think… If you think I do. I tried to work hard like you asked, so if you think I worked hard enough, then yes,” Obi-Wan replied and, force, he really did want to just keen and submit himself to whatever Jango felt like doing to him.

Jango chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. Obi-Wan felt a hand wrap around his cock at the same time that Jango licked his lips to request an entrance that Obi-Wan gladly gave, letting Jango drink up whatever sounds he was drawing out.

It really was a tempting, heady thing, to be under Jango. To just let the man take and take and manipulate until they were both strung out on pleasure. Two trysts, technically, were all the experience Obi-Wan really had of the man in bed, but they’d both been fantastically satisfying. Especially since Jango was so open in the force about how satisfied he was. How satisfied he was after getting to use Obi-Wan.

He wondered if Jango understood anything about how that affected him, to know that someone truly enjoyed him. Jango didn’t even tend to give him compliments unless it was to tease Obi-Wan or congratulate him on humiliating or degrading himself in some way. But the approval and pleasure that Jango broadcasted was genuine and powerful and exactly the sort of emotions Obi-Wan liked providing to his partners.

As Jango moved back out of his mouth and sat up, Obi-Wan wondered if-

Jango was admiring the flushed, red-lipped, glassy-eyed look Obi-Wan was giving him, trying to plan the best way to make Obi-Wan unable to think for the rest of the evening, when Obi-Wan started blinking the glassy look out of his eyes. Jango internally tsked as he leaned back down to kiss Obi-Wan again.

The arm against his chest, stopping him half-way down was very unexpected. Obi-Wan had seemed almost impossibly willing to go along with any of Jango’s plans the other times they’d had sex. Granted, majority of that had been while Obi-Wan was drugged into needing to be fucked like a tumble bunny during heat.

Jango stopped, resting against Obi-Wan’s arm, and cocked his head in question.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth twice, clearly trying to get his breath back and gulping down some spit, before speaking.

“Your son, where-”

“On the ship, as far as I know. He wanted to tinker,” Jango said, cutting Obi-Wan off. He had a feeling he really didn’t want to know why Obi-Wan was asking about Boba.

“There’s a very… young force presence coming down the hall right now. Alone and quite unafraid,” Obi-Wan said, wincing slightly as he glanced at the positions they were in.

Jango, meanwhile, was quickly remembering that none of the occupied rooms had anyone young in them, or reasons to send someone young to their rooms.

He quickly slid out of Obi-Wan and off the couch, grabbing his codpiece and tucking himself in before reattaching it. He picked up Obi-Wan off the couch and quickly marched across the room. Obi-Wan, to his credit, only yelped the first syllable of Jango’s name in surprise before grabbing back firmly.

Jango moved them into the fresher and deposited Obi-Wan on the counter. He manually closed the door, locking it just in time to hear the main door open.

“Buir? I’m back!” Boba called out casually.

“In the fresher, Bob’ika. Be out in a minute,” Jango called back. He glanced around but the fresher still only had one door, no windows, and a vent specifically designed so that nothing but air could get through.

“Do you need me to make dinner or anything?” Boba asked, which was code to check and see if there was trouble and what Jango wanted Boba to do while he sorted it out. Which meant Boba had realized that someone else was in the apartment, but Jango wasn’t sure how.

He saw motion in his peripheral and looked over to see Obi-Wan burying his face in his hands from where he was still perched on the counter. Naked.

Jango allowed himself half a moment to scrunch his face in frustration before answering, “No. my friend and I already ate. I’m just helping him out a bit more before he goes.” Thankfully, they always stored a med kit in the fresher of anywhere they stayed, so Boba could at least assume Jango was treating a business partner’s injuries.

Obi-Wan looked up at him with a flushed face, biting his lip a bit in worry. Jango put his hand on the front of one of Obi-Wan’s shoulders and pushed back and down, indicating that Obi-Wan should stay there and out of sight, before he unlocked the door and opened it without turning the motion sensor back on.

Jango entered the suite’s main room to see Boba strategically within diving distance of the couch end and only a step away from the bedroom door. A good vantage point of the room and especially the fresher door, which would have been useful if Boba had any reason to actually use the blaster he was holding in his right hand.

Jango nodded at his ad in greeting, “su’cuy gar. Burcya liniba gaa’tayl birov. Kaysh ba’slana iviin’yc.”

“Can he stay for holo-features?” Boba asked as Jango leaned down to pick up Obi-Wan’s clothes. Jango raised his eyebrow at the question. It was worth the eyebrow on two accounts.

“Tion’kaysh olar ja’hailir holose ti mhi?” Boba asked, recognizing that his buir wasn’t going to respond without hearing proper Mando’a.

“Tion’jor?” Jango asked. It made essentially no sense that Boba would ask for that. His child had always been possessive of family time, disliking anytime business had to be brought back home. Jango still felt his heart hurt sometimes when it happened. He knew Boba’s desire to keep Jango to himself at home came largely from growing up on Kamino, often very alone, without actual clan, whenever Jango went on a bounty.

Boba shrugged before looking down at his feet sheepishly for a few moments. “Dar’Maul bal Dar’Savage,” he finally said softly.

Jango let himself process that for a few moments before deciding that he could figure out the full extent of the implications of Boba’s request at a later time. The most important thing at the moment however…

“I’ll see if he can. You should go pick out a holo-feature. Two if they’re short,” Jango said with a soft smile.

Boba beamed and scurried into the bedroom to select the holos from his bag.

Jango moved back into the bathroom with Obi-Wan’s clothes to find the man in the exact same place on the counter. The only things he seemed to have moved were his arms so that he could grab the counter lightly and tap at it.

“Boba’s invited you to watch holos with us. Do you have time?” Jango asked without preamble, handing Obi-Wan his shirt.

“Yes. Technically, if you would prefer, I can of course figu-” Obi-Wan began, slipping the shirt over his head.

“Good,” Jango interrupted, “we can finish up afterwards.”

Obi-Wan closed his mouth quickly at the implied command, pupils dilating just a bit more in interest. Jango couldn’t help but smirk at the man’s desperation. Obi-Wan was far less annoying when he was needy, in Jango’s opinion.

Obi-Wan reached out for his pants, which Jango pulled back out of reach. There was, after all something he could do to make sure Obi-Wan would stay nice and needy. And that meant he’d also be still in the mood when Jango finally let him come.

Thankfully, Jango had spent the early afternoon cleaning the few toys he usually kept on the ship in this fresher, since Boba had been out. And they were all still in a drawer that his ad knew better than to poke around in, only a step away.

Jango pulled out the drawer, not enough for Obi-Wan to be able to see from his angle on the counter, and selected a particularly fun vibrator after only a few seconds of consideration. As well as its remote, which he subtly attached to his gauntlet first.

He closed the drawer and moved back to Obi-Wan, pushing him to lean back against the mirror, giving Jango better access.

“You’ll want to still be prepared later, I think. Not to mention it will help tide you over until I give you what you need,” Jango said, holding the vibrator up so that Obi-Wan could finally see it.

The man glanced between Jango and the toy a few times before lifting his legs. There was a small puddle of come on the counter from where it had dripped out of Obi-Wan’s hole, probably mostly Jango’s, and Jango found it a very nice sight to just stare at for a moment.

After he’d finished taking in the view, he took mercy on Obi-Wan and worked the vibrator in. It wasn’t the easiest angle still, and Obi-Wan covered his own mouth to muffle a few noises as Jango screwed and wiggled and pushed the vibrator until it seemed flush and snug. He played with it a little more to test its position, leaning forward a bit more. Which let him feel Obi-Wan’s legs tremble a bit from stimulation and the effort of keeping still along his sides.

When he was convinced that the vibrator was in a decent position and staying, he handed Obi-Wan the green pants from his shoulder and stepped back.

Obi-Wan put the pants halfway on before hopping off the counter and wiggling the rest of the way into them. He zipped himself up as Jango circled him, inspecting. The pants were a bit wrinkled, but otherwise showed no evidence of anything less child-friendly happening. Jango let a hand trail across Obi-Wan’s ass as he moved towards the front again, finding the base of vibrator and pushing just a bit pressure onto it.

Obi-Wan shivered in response before quickly schooling himself.

“Well then, let’s not keep my ad waiting,” Jango said, letting himself smile again. Obi-Wan was just too much fun for him to not indulge in a smile every so often.

Boba had selected two normal, long holo-features when they came out. Which Jango had dismissed with a look that Boba had long gotten used to heeding.

The child pulled out two shorter broadcast specials instead, which Jango nodded at. Boba would definitely be ready for bed in two hours.

Jango still didn’t quite understand how his ad had found, let alone fallen in love with, shows like _Core of Spies_ or _Hyperjackers_ , but he wasn’t going to stop Boba from enjoying them.

They all settled on the couch fairly quickly, Boba between the two adults with a bowl of pop-kernels. Boba had settled right up against Obi-Wan and Jango had pressed right up against Boba in turn, knowing that his ad was more than used to the feeling of a bit of armor pressing up against him. He knew Boba found the assurance of protection the armor meant comforting, even when Boba mainly felt the body glove pressed up against his side.

Part way through the first holo, when characters Jango barely knew kept talking in unnecessarily dark corners about the most tedious parts of political intrigue, he chanced a glance at Obi-Wan and decided to have some fun.

Obi-Wan was musing on the historical inaccuracies about the Alderaanian courts in this holo, and keeping such thoughts to himself and not aired to the adorable youngling so clearly invested in this idea of the honor contests, when the dildo, or rather, vibrator, he supposed, turned on.

Thankfully, the setting was quite light, so Obi-Wan had no trouble pretending that nothing was happening as the small hand grabbing onto his arm tapped its fingers in excitement. Still, he glanced to the side to give Jango a light glare.

The man was staring at the holoprojector as Lady Balniss debated her spouse about the assassination attempt, a small smile on his face and his shields up. A few seconds later Jango turned and saw him glaring, and then the shields came down, flooding Obi-Wan with warmth and lust and amusement. Far more amusement then the smile showed.

Obi-Wan didn’t see Jango shift at all to do whatever made the vibrator turn up its intensity, despite how clearly he felt it. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment to school his reaction and opened them back up to see that Jango’s smile had turned into a smirk.

Boba cried out in excitement, tearing Obi-Wan’s attention back to the holo, where Teska had apparently just saved Lady Balniss from another assassination attempt, and resolutely did not look back at Jango or give anymore indication that he had noticed the vibrator on in his ass at all.

A few minutes later, after another not-kiss between Teska and Lady Balniss that was played up far too much, the vibrator stopped vibrating and Obi-Wan felt himself relaxing a bit despite himself.

About ten minutes later, the vibrator started again in short bursts at the second, higher setting. Obi-Wan chewed his lip but didn’t move, giving no other indication that the toy playing with him at all.

By the time they entered the third act, Jango had changed the settings again to a setting between the lower and higher ones from earlier and left it on constantly.

He got a few minutes of reprieve before the vibrator turned on again at the climax, at a higher intensity than it had been at all before.

As the credits started to roll, the vibrator turned back down to its lowest intensity so far as Jango got up to switch out the holo-features. Boba chattered about what a good ending to the Alderaanian Balniss arc it was, and explained to him about how Lord Balniss was a cowardly hutt’uun who had forgotten how to do anything but lie for years, and how Teska was going to be a much better partner for Lady Balniss and be a much better spy master.

Obi-Wan nodded along, making sure to make appropriate noises to encourage Boba until the theme for the next holo came on. Then Boba was giving him a very quick rundown on the premise and the, apparently, best characters on _Hyperjackers_.

The vibrator turned back on, at either the most intense setting so far or one even more intense, right as one ship blew up to begin the holo’s first action sequence. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to suck in a slightly harder breath through his nose, quick enough to make a bit of noise.

Boba snickered.

“Come now, Boba, be nice. Some people can be sensitive to certain sensations, like seeing explosions,” Jango said, amusement clear in his voice as though Obi-Wan couldn’t feel it in the force as clearly as the explosions in the holo.

“Some people can also struggle to switch activities, even when new circumstances clearly change the best goals for one to have,” Obi-Wan sniped back, rolling his eyes at Jango’s all too pleased grin and turning his attention back to the holo as a few escape pods launched from the destroyed ship.

Boba snickered, clearly understanding that he and Jango were throwing shots at each other semi-good naturedly, even if he didn’t quite know what it was about.

Jango upped the intensity for two seconds then turned off the vibrator entirely in retaliation.

A minute later, as the apparent heroes of the feature tried to evade capture after their escape pods were dragged onto another ship, Obi-Wan felt a hand sneak onto the back of his neck.

“It’s fortunate that I’ve always been a competent multi-tasker, then,” Jango tapped out in dadita on his neck.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes even as he huffed out a silent laugh and let himself lean into the hand slightly when it didn’t move away.

Jango kept playing with the toy in Obi-Wan as the movie went on, not seeming to have any rhyme or reason for when or how intense he set it. Obi-Wan focused on the holo as well as he could, but usually found his main focus torn to the vibrator and its manipulations or to Boba, who would react gleefully and explain what was going on to Obi-Wan in a truly excited, passionate manner that had no business being as adorable as it was.

Boba also started to nod off part way through the film, head bobbing up and down as he tried to stay awake with decreasing success. He finally fell asleep fully in the middle of the forth space battle, head flopping back onto the couch in an unconscious attempt to not fall and staying there.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath at the sight. Jango sighed fondly and picked his youngling up, carrying him back to the suite’s third room, presumably the bedroom.

Obi-Wan turned off the holoprojector and took out the data stick before turning around and placing it on the caf table. Before he could remove his hand, however, the vibrator suddenly turned on at the highest setting Jango had used on him throughout the holos, which had gotten progressively more and more intense. His knees buckled at the sudden onslaught, especially since he had no reason to suspect Jango would play with him when the man couldn’t see him and there was no child to remind him to school his reactions.

He covered his mouth to muffle the moan that he wasn’t quick enough to stop as he bent over the caf table.

He didn’t even hear anything from focusing on the vibrating and trying to get control of himself until Jango was suddenly saying “Well, isn’t that a pretty sight.”

Obi-Wan looked up to see Jango leaning on the back of the couch, a wide, gleeful grin on his face.

The expression also had a dominating, almost dark look to it that broke Obi-Wan’s careful ignoring of just how hard his dick was. He’d already been half hard when Jango had found him earlier this evening and he hadn’t gotten a release since.

The vibrator turned down to what had so far been its lowest “on” setting as Jango slunk around the couch like a smug tooka. Jango sat down in the middle of the couch, legs spread open invitingly, and Obi-Wan started to push his arms down on the table to stand up.

The vibrator turned up again, sending Obi-Wan back to the ground before he could push himself up more than a few inches.

Obi-Wan looked up from where his head had almost hit the table to see Jango’s smile had shrunk into something more darkly amused, most of the glee retreating to the man’s eyes. Obi-Wan could also see that one of his hands was resting on the opposite arm’s gauntlet, which seemed to have an additional remote hooked onto it. Jango tapped one of the buttons and the vibrator turned back down to a low setting before Jango spoke.

“A very pretty sight, down there on the ground,” Jango said, voice carrying as much amusement as it did lust.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whimper at the attention and the order, both so dominating and focused on him in just the way he liked, deep down. In the way that had always been so hard to find and was especially hard to find nowadays.

Obi-Wan let himself slide off the table onto his hands and knees and crawled around it, following the new rule Jango had set. The wave of lusty approval in the force did more for Obi-Wan’s libido than the actual, objectively humiliating show of submission did, curling low and hot in his stomach.

He stopped between Jango’s legs and sat up, looking up at Jango, who was looking back down at him indulgently.

The vibrator continued to play with him as he waited for any more rules or orders from Jango, providing enough stimulation to both help Obi-Wan tide himself over and keep him riled up and desperate.

“Perhaps I should just keep you down there for the rest of the night, making pretty faces at me,” Jango said as he reached down and grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin, stroking his thumb across Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes to focus on that sensation even as he whimpered and shook his head.

“No? Do you have something better in mind that I could do, then?” Jango asked.

The hand pulled back and Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see it tapping on Jango’s knee. Obi-Wan obliged and pulled his chest up to the couch, arms moving to rest lightly on Jango’s thighs, keeping the rest of himself on the floor.

“Please,” he begged, voice shaking a bit. Without a holo or child to focus on, Obi-Wan was struggling more and more to ignore the vibrator working his hole, “please fuck me.”

Jango hummed as he crossed his arms in thought, face a picture of disinterested, analytical boredom, contrasting quite sharply with the lust Jango was still projecting.

“Why should I? You’re already being fucked, aren’t you?” he asked. A half second later, before Obi-Wan could even open his mouth, the vibrator turned up its intensity.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw shut as he keened. He was so desperate; he just wanted a good fucking already. But Jango clearly wanted him to earn it and Obi-Wan was already struggling to think. He’d do practically anything Jango asked at this point, but figuring out what to do was close to being beyond his own abilities at this point.

A few seconds later, Jango sighed.

“What is it you want fucking you, Obi-Wan?” Jango asked, punctuating the question with a short, high-intensity burst that sent Obi-Wan bending over the couch even more than before.

It took a few pants of breath before Obi-Wan gathered himself to really understand the question. During which time he managed to pry his face away from the couch cushions, at the very least.

He nuzzled along Jango’s inner thigh with his nose, feeling the armor brush against his temple, to buy a bit of time. When he hit the codpiece, he nosed at the line where the edge of the armor met the body glove.

“You, please,” Obi-Wan begged, voice quiet although he couldn’t quite keep the separation out of it. He switched to nuzzling the other side of the codpiece, “Your cock. Please.”

A hand started petting his hair, so Obi-Wan kept nosing at Jango’s crotch.

“I’m not exactly opposed to that idea. But I’m not certain you want it,” Jango said, switching from petting Obi-Wan’s hair to using it to lift his face up, making him look at Jango, “I don’t really see you being that desperate for it,” Jango said casually as he let go of Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan’s head dropped down, even as he kept looking at Jango and the calm smile on the man’s face.

Obi-Wan whimpered before quickly glancing around, he was already begging on his knees and nuzzling Jango’s crotch, showing more desperation was far from the easiest task Jango could have given him.

“Please, Jango,” he begged again, “please. I want to be fucked by your cock,” he said before stretching his head forward and licking the codpiece, making sure that Jango could see his tongue licking a long stripe up.

He licked it a few more times, slow and hard enough that he was fairly certain Jango could feel his tongue pushing against the codpiece, before the vibrator smoothly increased its intensity. It felt like encouragement, rather than reprimand, especially combined with the renewed projection of lust emanating from Jango.

“Please,” Obi-Wan begged between licks, making sure to move them around the codpiece like he was trying to taste all of it, “please. I want your cock.” The vibrations increased just a bit more and Obi-Wan let himself start to grind against the couch as well, seeking both another show of desperation and the nice feeling of friction. “I want to be fucked by your cock.” Another lick, ending with Obi-Wan looking back up at the man through his eyelashes, which were damp from unshed tears at this point. “Please,” he begged.

“Perhaps,” Jango hummed in reply. His voice couldn’t completely hide the heat in his tone, although if Jango felt any of the need that Obi-Wan did, it was still hidden from his voice and behind his shields.

Obi-Wan looked back down at the codpiece, only needing a second for the idea to cumulate before he leaned back down and opened his mouth. He lets his lips spread around the mound that certainly didn’t actually count as a cock, even if it was the closest thing to it on the armor, and sucked.

He sucked and let his lips flutter and worked his tongue against the metal like he was trying to drink water from a rock. He let himself grind against the couch in an almost frenzied manner as he kept working the codpiece. He sucked the closest thing to Jango’s cock he was currently allowed until he was being tugged up by his hair to Jango’s face.

“Well, if you’re that needy, then I suppose I’m not _that_ much of a bastard to ignore you,” Jango said, practically purring and looking satisfied already as Obi-Wan panted in his face.

Jango let go of his hair and grabbed his sides before he could fall, lifting him up and sideways. Obi-Wan ended up stretched across Jango’s lap, arms above his head and braced on the couch’s arm, ass up.

Jango stroked down his back a few times, humming admiringly. He stopped trail the hand that had been petting Obi-Wan across his lower back.

Obi-Wan felt Jango’s other hand at his waistband and held still while Jango undid the clasp and zipper.

The hand on his lower back pulled his pants down over his ass, stopping once it managed that, not even freeing his cock from where it still hung against the now loose fabric.

Obi-Wan gasped loudly a second later when he felt three consecutive taps against the vibrator, pushing it against his hole, making it feel like it was going further in, despite being safely anchored by his rim. Jango still hadn’t turned it off.

“You’re really not going to able to keep yourself quiet, are you?” Jango asked, as he tapped the vibrator’s base again, bemused exasperation mixing with anticipation in the force. That combined with the lust and other strains of desire lacing the air made Obi-Wan suspect that Jango had let down his shields completely.

Obi-Wan whimpered, which prompted a chuckle from Jango.

“All right, I suppose this is a nice way to multi-task anyways,” Jango said at the same time that the vibrator turned off.

Obi-Wan didn’t have time to ask what Jango meant before he was burying his face in his arms to muffle his gasps and Jango pulled the vibrator out. He did it teasingly, of course, slowly working it out and in until it progressively came further and further out. Obi-Wan keened when it finally popped all the way free, feeling his hole flutter closed compared to before, but still clearly loose and now very very empty.

A hand pulled his head out of his arms by his hair, and then the soiled blue vibrator was hovering in front of his lips. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to take in the vibrator before it moved away from him. It only took a quarter of a second for him to realize what was wrong.

“I have… some dams in my left pocket,” he said. Even if he didn’t get to clean it off for safety’s sake, at least he’d still have something to suck.

He felt his pants’ fabric move and then the vibrator disappeared from view, a light weight being placed on his back a second later.

He heard ripping, and then the movement of fabric before he saw the dam hanging in front of his face and opened his mouth. The dam was pushed in far enough to stay, and then a second later the vibrator was back, pushing in with the rest of the dam. Obi-Wan closed his mouth carefully, noting the feeling of the dam on his lips as the vibrator’s base pushed up against them.

The next thing he noticed was the feeling of Jango’s cock pressing up against his hole as the man’s hands came to rest on his hips, making him want to buck back into it. He held still, though, not daring to move and possibly make this take longer than absolutely necessary.

Jango slid in slower than he had earlier that night, even though he felt just as hard to Obi-Wan. Maybe he was also moving at the same pace as earlier, too, and Obi-Wan was just more impatient from desperation.

Jango slid in and out a few times, pushing deeper and deeper each time until he bottomed out. Obi-Wan moaned around the vibrator, effectively muffled so that Jango could probably hear him and Boba definitely couldn’t, when felt Jango’s groin meet his ass, completely flush.

Jango moved in and out, thrusting all the way in more often than not, as Obi-Wan did his best to just brace himself and stay still for Jango.

Jango didn’t keep the pace consistent, sometimes taking his time, sometimes thrusting in and out with a vengeance. Obi-Wan was pretty sure the only time he wasn’t moaning was when he was keening or whining around the vibrator. He found himself sucking on it to release some energy. It didn’t feel as nice both as a toy and with the dental dam in way.

No, working his tongue and mouth against a toy not designed for the mouth, covered with an additional barrier, didn’t feel as nice as many other things, even if it was still something he could suck on and kept him relatively quiet.

The last time Jango had taken his ass in a similar position, the cock in his mouth had been very real and had been attached to a very pleased Maul. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but groan around the vibrator again as he remembered that morning, and the few flashes he remembered of either of their cocks in his mouth before that. Maul and Jango both seemed to have a gift to find the right balance of thrusting down his throat and letting him lick and suck on his own.

But, Obi-Wan was forcibly reminded as a particularly hard thrust went all the way in, tonight he just had Jango, who was thoroughly pounding him, in the manner that he’d been seeking all night. As easy as it was to slip into relaxed musings now that he’d finally gotten a partner treating him correctly, he’d be better off actually paying attention enough to savor the scene.

Jango was, as seemed to be typical of him, a relatively quiet bed partner. Besides the slightly harder breathing, he didn’t make much noise, especially compared to Obi-Wan, even when he was gagged. But Jango also seemed very determined to give Obi-Wan the thorough fucking he’d requested when they had first gotten to the hotel room.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed, only that it had passed pleasurably, when Jango thrust in and leaned down over Obi-Wan.

Jango bit down at the base of Obi-Wan’s neck hard as he orgasmed, anchoring the two even more thoroughly together as he sucked. Obi-Wan could hear a muffled sound that was either a groan or a moan as Jango came.

He felt himself want to relax as Jango spilled into him, the parts of him that always wanted to submit in the bedroom more than eager to respond to both the come pumping into him and the almost proprietorial marking.

He kept himself tense enough to not fall down the rest of the way onto the couch, rutting back against Jango as the man thrusted through his orgasm. Obi-Wan let his eyes flutter close as he sucked enthusiastically on the vibrator, reveling in the ecstasy of submitting, of feeling the waves of Jango’s pleasure roll through the force, of the sensation of being filled again with Jango’s come.

Jango stopped thrusting as he finished, leaving Obi-Wan to rock his hips back lightly as the man took a few moments to just lay draped on top of him.

Jango eventually pushed himself up a bit, unlatching his teeth from Obi-Wan and giving the area a few light kisses. After a moment the kissing turned to sucking and then back to a few more light kisses that Obi-Wan could barely feel. That would definitely turn into an impressive mark, especially given how easy Obi-Wan’s skin showed _any_ marking.

There was a tugging on the vibrator and Obi-Wan automatically opened his mouth compliantly. Jango took it out, the dental dam following until it unstuck itself from the vibrator and fell the rest of the way out of Obi-Wan’s mouth down onto the couch.

He felt the vibrator get pushed back into his hole a moment later, plugging him up again with even more of Jango’s come in him. Jango toyed with it manually for a moment, testing it as Obi-Wan buried his face in his arms again, muffling another whine.

Then Jango was pulling Obi-Wan’s pants up, and he couldn’t help the desperate internal moment of panic. He’d finally gotten the good, thorough fucking he’d needed, yes, but he hadn’t come since the last under-stimulated orgasm at the Obsidian Lounge. Which had been hours ago and very unsatisfying.

He pushed himself up off the couch’s arm only to find himself being dragged backwards and downwards by his shirt collar, right into Jango’s lap, barely catching himself with his hands on the far side of the couch.

Jango leaned down and gave him another kiss slow and surprisingly sweet, lazy with the lingering affection from Jango’s orgasm. Obi-Wan stayed still as he returned the kiss, feeling himself calm down with Jango until the man pulled back and looked down on him with a soft, small smile.

Then a mischievous feeling snaked through the force as the smile grew a sharp edge.

“I do have to leave in the morning. So, this is all I really have time for tonight, I’m afraid,” Jango said, his smile turning into what was definitely betters described as an impish grin.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but whine quietly at that. Jango chuckled at him, amused by the predicament he had put Obi-Wan in, apparently.

“Don’t worry so much, you did get the hard fucking you wanted, after all,” Jango continued, “and you’re nice and filled up just how you like.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but scoff, “yes. With _your_ vibrator. Which won’t be filling me up for long if I’m leaving.”

“Oh? And when did I say you were taking it out anytime soon?” Jango replied, his grin filling with that darker glee from earlier.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shut his mouth and swallow at that, feeling his eyes widen a bit in interest as another shot of heat curled low in his gut. Jango smiled just a bit wider, a victorious look growing in his eyes.

“You’ll be keeping this,” Jango reached a hand between Obi-Wan’s legs and tapped the vibrator’s base for emphasis, “in you until you’ve gone back to your nice ivory towers of meditating Jedi and come,” Jango ordered, the casual expectation of obedience back in his tone.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but screw his eyes shut and keen at it, but still managed to nod his head in acquiescence. A pleased wave of approval filtered through the force before Jango rezipped and refastened his pants for him.

Jango nudged him off the couch and guided him to the door with an arm around his waist. Which gave Obi-Wan a few steps to start to acquaint himself with the sloshing feeling of Jango’s come inside him, the vibrator also functioning well as a plug.

He put on his boots and jacket under Jango’s observation. As soon as he straitened up again, completely dressed, Jango pushed him back against the wall to kiss him again.

It was rough and insistent and accompanied by a hand lightly cupping his crotch that Obi-Wan couldn’t help but rut into.

Jango broke the kiss and looked him up and down before letting another grin grow on his face and speaking, “There you go, you look nice and pretty, all disheveled like this.”

Obi-Wan whined and let his head fall forward onto Jango’s shoulder. The shoulder shook a moment later as Jango chuckled, the sound and vibration both pleasant.

“All right, off you go, then,” Jango said as he opened the door. He gently pushed Obi-Wan out by his shoulders.

“I expect you to have that toy ready for me to take back the next time I see you,” Jango said, voice still casually commanding.

Obi-Wan just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He walked back through the halls, getting used to the sensation of walking stuffed full with a vibrator and come by the time he reached the front desk enough that his gait seemed unsuspicious unless you knew how he usually walked.

He got along to the turbolift terminal decently quickly, and only stumbled a little when the vibrator turned back on to its lowest setting. He still had to chew his lip a little to ground himself enough to call for a lift.

He waited for three minutes at the terminal, blessedly alone, as the vibrator continued. He wondered if the vibrator had turned on because he had gotten too far from the remote and it was glitching. He certainly hadn’t noticed any indication from Jango that the toy would be activated again, just used to plug him up until he was back to the temple.

Obi-Wan got onto the lift just fine when it came, possible glitching vibrating or not. He decided to keep it in, Jango had said not to take it out until he was in the temple and had come, after all.

Despite his resolution, Obi-Wan found it harder and harder to stay decent with the vibrator in him as the ride progressed. The vibrations playing with him became harder and harder to ignore. He got off the lift when it stopped on the right level, thankfully next to the magtrack line that went directly to the temple district.

He only had to wait five minutes for the next carriage, also blessedly empty at this time, to slide into the station and settle himself inside. He tried to sit down but found it was too much with the vibrator and quickly stood up with a gasp, grabbing the nearest pole to keep steady.

Force, only twenty minutes away from Jango and he was already falling apart from need.

He kept himself upright and steady, not letting anything unusual show outwardly, unless you noticed the white knuckled grip on the pole, for the rest of the ride. He took special care to not show any indication of his predicament when others boarded the carriage, a few scattered groups joining him as they stopped at a few more stations.

They finally got to the stop in front of the Jedi temple and Obi-Wan disembarked. There were only four sentinels guarding this entrance, and two presumably nocturnal Jedi with their robes’ hoods up were walking down the steps.

Obi-Wan nodded to them and to the sentinels as he passed before making his way into the temple. He walked through virtually empty halls, seeing more mouse droids than actual living beings.

When he got to the turbolifts closest to his room, then finally got on for his last lift ride of the night, he found himself steadying himself on the handrail inside, panting lightly.

By the time he got off he was practically stumbling, which made him finally realize that the vibrator’s intensity must have been increasing the entire time. It had been so slow that he hadn’t been able to focus enough to notice before.

He fumbled with his door’s control pad, and then locks, before stumbling through his quarters, shedding his booth and clothes as he went.

He finished tugging off his shirt before falling onto his bed, landing face down on a pillow and letting himself whine. The vibrator continued, and now that Obi-Wan was paying attention he was fairly certain he could actually feel the intensity creep up second to second. He let himself turn over and raise his hands above his head, grabbling onto the headboard in an almost-mimic of restraints. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations from the vibrator, controlling his breathing as the intensity climbed higher and higher.

He was completely unprepared for the vibrator to suddenly turn off.

He gasped as his eyes flew open, legs twitching at the sudden void of stimulation.

He laid there, collecting himself, and let the emotions from all the physical sensations flow through him as they calmed down.

Whatever glitch had set the vibrator off and increasing must have shorted out or been a product of distance, finally done now that Obi-Wan was so far away from the remote.

He let go of the headboard and tensed his muscles, preparing to sit up so he could bring himself to completion.

The vibrator turned back on to the high intensity it had worked up to before, and Obi-Wan fell back down the two inches he had managed back onto the bed, covering his mouth and twitching.

The vibrator was on a for a few more seconds, all the while Obi-Wan twitched until he could feel his toes instinctively clutching at the sheets, before abruptly cutting off again.

Obi-Wan let his hands fall away from his mouth, panting and shocked.

Two seconds later the vibrator turned on again and he moaned loudly. He supposed there wasn’t anyone he needed to muffle himself for anyways, not since he had finally filed the paperwork for a new single master’s quarters and to transfer his old quarters to Anakin and Ahsoka.

He almost started thinking about how Anakin spent so little time sleeping in the temple that he could have just moved Ahsoka into the padawan quarters and kept the master’s quarters for himself but couldn’t complete the thought with vibrator turning off and on.

By the time he was given a reprieve long enough to realize that there was no glitch and he was instead somehow _not_ out of range for Jango’s remote, he had somehow turned himself around to splay himself face first on the bed again, ass raised a few inches in the air, without noticing.

A few moments later, as he was considering switching to lay on his side, the vibrator turned on to an almost low setting, before increasing to an almost high setting and then back down again.

Obi-Wan whined as the intensity went up and down, inconsistent in its frequency and how long it stayed at the low or high point. He couldn’t help but let his hips drop so he could rub against the mattress for friction. He wondered, belatedly, if the sentinels or few Jedi he’d seen had been able to tell how hard and desperate he was.

That thought, however, was quickly chased out of his head by the vibrator turning up again to a higher intensity before cutting off.

The toy turned itself, or rather, Jango turned it off and on again and again, never to the same setting, for what Obi-Wan was certain was at least two minutes. It felt longer, but he knew how time seemed to stretch when he got like this.

Finally, Jango seemed to decide to give Obi-Wan a fairly high intensity vibration as a baseline, which would dip for a few seconds at random. After what Obi-Wan guessed was a minute of that, he managed to collect himself enough to turn onto his side reach for his cock.

He whimpered as his hand made contact with the overly sensitive cock, hand just lightly wrapping around the shaft. The closest he’d gotten to a good orgasm that day was when Jango had lowered his shields enough for Obi-Wan to feel the man’s orgasms.

Just the memory of those sensations made him whimper again and thrust into his own hand.

The baseline inched up another few notches, making Obi-Wan moan. The dips became slightly more contrasting, giving Obi-Wan a stronger sensation when they moved up to the baseline.

He finally tightened his grip and started stroking himself slowly after a particularly large dip.

Obi-Wan whimpered and moaned as Jango continued to play with him through the vibrator and he kept using his hand. It was just so much. The entire night had been so much, starting with a few hours of what now seemed like foreplay meant to rile him up, and then Jango using him and fucking him so well before sending him back here with the toy.

Jango had used and played with him to his heart’s content and now Obi-Wan was here, laying in his bed waiting for the man to be gracious enough to give him an orgasm from miles away. It was a particularly seductive thought, to Obi-Wan at least, and followed almost immediately by another dip that went so low Obi-Wan almost couldn’t feel the vibrations for a few seconds, before shooting back up to the baseline in under a second.

He couldn’t help but squeeze his cock a little as the toy hit a high point, finally pushing him over the edge.

He was fairly certain he was screaming as he finally came, but it was hard to tell past the rush of release. His vision either whited out or his brain was just unable to comprehend any visual information as well. The only senses he seemed to still be capable of processing were whatever physical sensation his orgasm was actually a part of, and his force sense that focused on the emotions of pleasure and relief that he felt as he came.

By the time he came down from the high, his breath was already halfway to normal, the vibrator was halfway down to its lowest setting, and all of his muscles had relaxed completely.

Obi-Wan glanced tiredly at the fresher door, before instead shifting himself so his head was actually on his pillow. Technically he should take the vibrator out and clean himself up, but his Stewjoni biology made it virtually unnecessary, especially in terms of the problems a baseline human would face if they let two loads of come sit in them for a night.

He would clean up in the morning. He had finally gotten a good enough of a fucking and orgasm that he felt wrung out and tired, he was going to sleep.

And if leaving the vibrator, now completely turned off, in him for the night not only kept the sheets from getting dirtier and kept him feeling nice and full but also let him drift off with the possibility that Jango could decide to play with him again at any point in the night? Then the extra ease that thought gave him to drag him into his deepest and most restful sleep for some time could also be left for morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I am free to go work on my exchange fic that will contain little if no sex and therefore be written much faster! :D
> 
> Mando'a:  
> su cuy'gar. Burcya ruliniba gaa’tayl birov. Kaysh ba’slana iviin’yc. - Hello. The friend needed a lot of help. He'll leave soon.  
> Tion’kaysh olar ja’hailir holose ti mhi? - Can he be here to watch holos with us?  
> Tion'jor - Why?  
> Dar’Maul bal Dar’Savage - There's no Maul and no Savage


End file.
